Stark's Avengers: Hero vs Hero
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: When Pepper is Kidnapped by the worlds biggest supervillian team up. The Avengers must join forces with other marvel heroes to stop them. But will a war of hero vs hero break out? Continues from THE AVENGERS:STARK'S ARMY. T for viloence and possible death
1. Chapter 1, Meet the heroes

**_The latest avenger story!

* * *

_**"Doom, Magneto, Venom, Dr. Octopus, Sabertooth, Red skull, MODOK, Whiplash, Mistique and Loki. Can't be that bad?"

The Avengers, quickly followed by the Fantastic Four arrived at Times Square. A loud voice of the leader of the villains rang out,  
"I am Doom! You all, by the end of this day shall be my minions." The other villains rose behind him. Pepper formed a plan and quickly called everyone over, they were a amazed by her tactics, and speed in saying them,  
"Doom, you four as best with him, handel it. Anyone with any kind of metaal, IE Iron Man, Thor, Cap, Widow and Hawkeye...you stay the hell away from Magento. He comes anywhere near you, run. Dr. Oct, uhhh..Hulk smah him. Sabertooth, widow and Hawkeye. Skull, Cap and Iron Man. Thor you take your insane brother. Jan and Hank you take Whiplash. Ben, if you get a moment can you handle MODOK?"  
"I'll try. Pepper, we don't have enough people if you want certain people away from others." Ben replied grimly, (HA! You get it? I didn't...just think about it ;))  
"I know. Uh well..." She was interrupted by the sound of a storm coming in. "Perfect." And Ice raining down? Fire?  
"Jonny..." Ben growled,  
"Hey, its to suttle to be me!" Jonny turned to see a team they didn't expect taking on the villains.  
"It that...the...the..." Hank stuttered,  
"X-men." Pepper smiled. Her hair was being tosseled by the wind, she turned quickly no notice a figuire running at Tony, "HOLY CRAP! IRON MAN MOVE!" He move just as something skinted towards his chest. Freezing in an awkward lurching back positing, he felt claws on his neck. He matched the claws to a face.  
"Hello Logan."  
"Long time no see, eh Stark?" Logan said stepping back. Recoiling his claws, Pepper let out a sigh of releif. Black Widow coughed,  
"Oh sorry. This is Logan. Wolverine if you hadn't guessed." Tony smiled,  
"How do you know each other and how does he know who you are?" Pepper asked,  
"He tried to flush the metal out of my a couple years back. And the whole World knows he is Iron Man, Miss Potts. Thanks to Doom." Janet, Natasha, Susan and Pepper just nodded and smiled. He had one sexy voice all right. Almost in sync their partners hit them in the shoulder, shaking them from their trace. Each went red.  
"That could get annoying." Reed said sarcastically. Tony looked back down to the villains to see yet another annoyance,  
"Oh look who it frickin is." They all looked down, "Peter 'I'm so much better than you' frickin Parker. I wish I had some bug spray." Tony snarled. Pepper laughed.  
"Whats wrong with Spiderman?" She asked,  
"Apparently he thinks he is a better hero than me because he didn't get caught. Yeah well bitch, I don't take photos of myself and sell them to my boss. Freaky little stuck up asshole."  
"Don't hide your real feelings." Jonny chuckled. Another hero joined the mix, Logan this time growled,  
"Deadpool. I freakin hate that guy!"  
"Why now?" Tony asked,  
"He shoot me in..." He mummbeled.  
"Hrm?"  
"He shoot my..."  
"Logan."  
"He shoot me in the ass last month ok!" The Hulk burst out into fits of laughter.  
"So we are not the only heros Midgard hath to offer?" Thor asked,  
"No." Tony started, "We are a few of many. The Avengers, The Fantastic four, The X-Men, Spider-man, Deadpool..." He listed.  
"You forgot me sugar." A warm voice came from behind them, Hulk smiled,  
"Jennifer," He huged her. Rick high fived her then shook his sore wrist.  
"And you are?" Pepper asked, slightly annoyed,  
"She Hulk, Baby. Ain't it obvious?" Jennifer laughed. Another two heros arrived holding hands. Pepper clung onto Tony's, Natasha, Janet and Susan did the same with their guys.  
"Hello, look sorry to inturrupt but these are our villains." The woman said. Susan narrowed her eyes, she recognized her, "Hello Sue."  
"Electra."  
"You not happy to see me?"  
"Thrilled." Sue replied in monotone. The man had two D's on his chest.  
"Look buddy, its nice you got your girlfriends chest size on your chest but who are you meant to be?" Hawkeye retorted,  
"Daredevil, who are you, arrow dude?" Daredevil replied slightly annoyed.

Down with the villains, Spiderman looked up at a roof top to see people he didn't expect. The rest of the heroes looked that way aswell. As they were distracted, the villains left...for now. They all headed to the rooftop.

"Hey, Stark. Thought I smelt defeat." Peter said landing next to him,  
"Hey Parker, I thought I smelt failure." Tony replied. Pepper remained wrapped around his arm,  
"Oh look! You have a girlfriend now, considering last I saw you, you were about to die and were alone." Peter laughed at Pepper.  
"Really? Last I saw you, you were being beaten up...by a pile of sand."  
"Human sand!"  
"Still can make castles out of it." Deadpool jumped up and hugged Logan who stiffened,  
"Logan buddy! It's me! Miss me?"  
"Like a knife to the heart."  
"You mean a bullet to the ass?"  
"Look wise guy..." Someone put their hand on Logan's shoulder,  
"Easy boy." Storm jeered. Arounf voice joined the group,  
"Stay out of my way. I said that! That simple. Back off all of you, this is S.H.I.E.L.D shiz now." Fury bellowed.

Doom paced around the Laterian emmbassey.  
"You saw all those heroes! We are screwed if they team up!" He cried. Whiplash laughed.  
"Give me an hour, I'd cut them down, and get you some new recruits."

"No, back off they are mainly our villains!" Wolverine yelled, the X-Men backing him up,  
"No they are being led by our biggest enemy!" Jonny stated,  
"Please, They all want to kill me, not you's!" Peter laughed,  
"Parker, right now I want to kill you...and I'm the nice one!" Pepper snarled.  
"Look, I will handel this by myself!" Deadpool belowed,  
"No this is now a S.H.I.E.L.D problem!" Fury yelled,  
"My shield is going to be a problem for your ass if you don't shut up!" Captain yelled back,**_  
_**"Look! The Avengers, The X-men, S.H.I.E.L.D, Spiderman,She-hulk, Daredevil, Electra and Deadpool should be able to work together to take them out! Together thoses villians dont stand a chance!"  
"SHUT UP PYM!" They all yelled at him. Janet patted his shoulder,  
"There, there dear. But seriously? Shut up. Love you."  
"Yes dear."

Whiplash made his way to a house he knew would hold the key to taking down all these heroes, or at least the Avengers and Fantastic four.

Pepper sighed and yelled above the arguing,  
"SHUT IT!" Everyone went quiet, "Ant man has a point. We out number them together. We could easily take them down in a day together. If we all go hero vs hero what will that do?"  
"Cut down heroes." Reed answered,  
"Which is bad. C'mon look. It is like 4 in the morning. I vote we all head home for a few hours. Met back here at 8 and play nice."  
"Or what!" Deadpool laughed.  
"Or me. Ask anyone here who knows me, mess with me and i will kick your ass, got it panda boy?" She glared, he gulped.  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"8 o'clock, don't dare be late." She went back into the avenger jet followed by the rest of the non flyign Avengers and left.  
"Wow," Peter started, "Stark pulled that? Awesome."

Pepper made them drop her off at her house. She would be up at the Baxter building in an hour with clothes and stuff. She opened the door as they flew away, Tony leaving a kiss with her. She smiled and walked in. Locking the door, she noticed it was very quiet, and dark. The lights wouldn't turn on,  
"Power out. She said to herslelf, a laughed came from behind her. She gasped and spun around, no one there. She headed to her room. Another laugh, no one there. then she heard a voice, he body locked, she couldn't move.  
"He he he, Pepper Potts. You should have stayed with your boyfriend." It laughed, she knew who it was and closed her eyes tight, "No, don't be scared. Your not going to die...yet anyway. I need you. We need you." The room now had light. Red glowing in two long strips. She turned slowly confirmed her suspictions,  
"Whiplash."  
"Miss me?" He laughed then everything went black.

Tony's cell phone started to ring, Pepper?  
"Hey Pep, you done already?" He laughed,  
"I might be. Didn't think that would be what you wanted."  
"Who is this?" The avengers turned arounf at the jet hanger, the fantastic four hung around, guessing it wasn't a prank call,  
"You both know me well. Potts jr more than you."  
"Whiplash." Tony's free hand balled into a fist.  
"Ding ding ding we have a winner."  
"Let her go." Janet gasped. Whiplash. Let HER go?  
"Oh God Pepper!" Janet cried. Tony nodded,  
"Listen carefully, you want her back, you stand down. Don't fight us. Not you or the fantastic four."  
"And If I refuse?" Tony heard a muffeled moving then a bloodcurdling scream.

"And if I refuse?" Whiplash smiled. He pulled Pepper foward by her hair then sliced at her back with his whips. She screamed as the blood fell to the ground,, he stood on her chest and wrapped the chains around her throat. They lit to life. Fire, burning, choking. Pepper screamed and cried. He threw her on the ground and pickd up the yelling phone.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"  
"Nothing compared to what i'm doing to." Tony swallowed hard,  
"How do I know she's still...alive." Whiplash sighed and put the phone to Pepper's ear,  
"Wakey wakey, It's your boyfriend."  
"Pepper?"  
"Tony! Tony don't listen you need to take them out! I'll be fine...AHHHHHHHHH!" Whiplash sliced down her side. She writhed in pain on the cold concrete floor.  
"Opps, lost connection."  
"I swear if you hurt her again..."

"I don't plan to hurt her Stark." Tony sighed in relief, "I plan to kill her." The line went dead

* * *

_**Good? bad? yes? no?**_  
_**Tell me please!**_  
_**LOVE REVIEWS**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2, Birthday blues

**_Relax, no death in this chapter...well...no proper death. Hard to explain bare with,

* * *

_**Pepper was getting dizzy, she was nearly out cold. "I plan to kill her." She heard the screams on the other end of the phone then the sound of clattering metal. Whiplash walked out of the room, leaving Pepper alone. She stood up wearily and grabbed onto a wall for support. She had to find a window, somthing to get to Tony, tell him she was fine that Whiplash was bluffing. She heard the door behind her whoosh open. She turned to see the villain line up. She noticed her breathing get heavier. Doom pointed to MODOK and whispered something. He nodded and hoovered over to Pepper,  
"Patrica Potts, you will tell me everything you know about the Avengers, including where they are hiding." MODOK bleaped. She shook her head, regretting it. The shakeing made her dizzy, she fell.  
"Never."  
"I will have to use my menal blast!" MODOK yelled, she flinched as the beam consumed her. She was losng self control,  
"Don't say anything." She told herself through gritted teeth. MODOK laughed as she gave in.  
"Where are the Avengers meeting the other heroes." Pepper screamed inside her head, Tony, don't give away Tony. "Answer me, child."  
"Roof...top." She said clamping her mouth shut, "Twenty...twenty...twenty third...street...Kent...building...eight am." She had tears rolling down her face, trying to stop her revealing the information that see had to protect. Doom smiled,  
"Thank you Pepper. You know, you may prove more useful than we thought." Doom laughed. MODOK released the mental blast. Pepper fell to her knees, her head in her hands. Whiplash stayed to babysit while the rest left. Pepper started to cry.  
"Why can't you just leave them alone?" She sobbed, Them?  
"Aren't you worried about yourself?" Whiplash replied,  
"No, I'm needed...for now. But them? They will get in your way and you know it."  
"You're a very interesting person, Miss Potts."  
"Thanks, Interesting, hrm. Thats a new one."

Tony was being held back by Ben,  
"Easy shell head, cloberin' stuff ain't gonna bring her back any faster."  
"We're not getting her back! Don't you get it? He is going to kill her, I have to find her before...if he even lays another. Ben, if this were Alisha..."  
"That's different."  
"Not to me." Ben let him go. We went runnign for the makeshift armoury. Susan confronted Ben,  
"Keep him back, don't let him do anything stupid! RING A BELL!"  
"And if it were Reed they had, who they said they were going to kill. Wouldn't you run like hell to try, even if you know you'll fail, to find them?" Sue nodded and heard Janet's panicking,  
"No, not Pepper. How did they even get to her?"  
"We left he at her house to..."Hank started,  
"We left her! This is all our fault!" She cried out. Hank brought her into a hug, mubbleing it wasn't but he did, however, feel guilty.

"7 30. You just lovvvvvvve spending time with me, eh Wolvie?" Deadpool taunted, Logan sighed. Calm down, don't forget...you can't kill him...you tried...twice.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Wolvie, wolvie, wooooooooooooooooooooooolvie!" Deadpool laughed. "Hey you still got a titanium skull? He asked shooting him. Logan only glared. "Damn."  
"If you're done killing me." Logan snarled,  
"Logan temper, baby." She-Hulk laughed,  
"OOOOOh another early bird!" Deadpool laughed. She-Hulk punched him off the building. He landed in a puddle.  
"Opps." She smiled.  
"He'll come back." Logan smiled back.  
"Huh?"  
"He can't die. Sadly."  
"Sad that's great!" Deadpool arrived back, she threw him across town, "I can just keep killing him!"

The controller just joined the group. He was talking to a controlled Pepper.  
"Who else is involved?"  
"Daredevil, Electra, She-Hulk and Deadpool." He added that on to the Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-Men..oh and Spider-man.  
"Good, good. Now Any weaknesses?" Pepper yelled for herself to shut up, but her lips kept moving,  
"Hulk is Rick's, Rick is Hulk's. Daredevil and Electra, Widow and Hawkeye, Sue and Reed." She felt herself choke the next two, "Janet and Hank. You can you the partners."  
"And the Thing?"  
"Alisha."  
"Good, now tell me. Iron Man, weaknesses, go." He jaw clamped, she had enough, she couldn't give them more ammo to kill Tony. Her self control seemed strong until the helmet turned up a nouch, knocking the sense out of her.  
"He has an implant in his heart, keeps him alive." A fat tear rolled down her cheek.  
"He runs on batteries?"  
"Technically."  
"How is the suit in water."  
"I don't know."  
"The implant then?"  
"It...can...fry...the motherbord."  
"Good, stop hestating. Howard Stark. Can he be used?"  
"Against Cap, Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"That's enough for now, thank you Miss Potts." He said ripping off the controller disk. She cried out in pain, regaining her body. "All yours Whiplash." Then he left. Whiplash approached Pepper again. He held out a phone to her.  
"5 minutes. Stark, we need im to know you're hurt."  
"But I'm..." She was interrupted by the sond of crushing bone as sabertooth landed on top of her. Doom shot her a couple of time and MODOK did the painful blast that isn't mentally...thingy.  
"5 minutes." She took the phone. Dialing for Tony, he answered the first ring.  
"Pepper?"  
"Is that how you answer the phone now?" She laughed. He smiled,  
"Pepper, you're ok."  
"More or less," She turned, feeling the pain in her ribs, about 3 maybe 4 broken? "I'm going to go with less."  
"Did he hurt you again?" Tony was angry, pissed as hell.  
"He didn't the rest of them did."  
"All of them?" He gulped,  
"No, a handful." He didn't let out his breath. "Tony MODOK and the Controller got to me. They know weaknesses the met place...everything."  
"Everything Pep? How far?"  
"The reactor fries in water."  
"Oh my God."  
"I'm so..."  
"Don't. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you."  
"You could have got killed."  
"You could have got out."  
"Tony, I'm scared. I don't want any of you hurt but you have to stop them, the plans I overheard...you don't want that happening."  
"All I care about is getting you back."  
"Don't. Focus on them. Go to the meeting to rearrange it."  
"Pepper, if you get hurt...I won't be able to forive myself."  
"And if you die tryign to save me...I won't be able to forgive myself." Whiplash walked in, "I have to go.""  
"Go? Pepper no, I just need to hear your voice a little longer." He needed the tracker to hurry up,  
"I almost forgot, Tony?"  
"Yeah, Pep?" Got her.  
"Happy Birthday." The line again went dead.  
"It's his birthday?" Whiplash laughed, "What a nice present eh?"  
"Screw you." Pepper snarled.

Tony had found her, he had to get ot her and the meeting. He sent Hulk and Janet to the meeting and brought Cap, Thor and the Fantastic Four with him. They flew as fast as they could. Steve was in the fantastic car while Jonny flew next to Tony. They hoovered over the warehouse,  
"This it?" Jonny asked,  
"Yep." Tony replied,  
"You ready?"  
"Nope."

* * *

**_See? Told you no proper death! Deadpool dies to much...or maybe not :L  
Thanks X-Bolly-X and Mew Phong for the reviews, keep them comign!  
Read ad reiew, next chapter in meeeeeh...two hours give or take an hour._**


	3. Chapter 3, Raining blood

Doom burst into the room,  
"We have no time for games Whiplash, Iron Man and the Fantastic four are here."  
"What! How could they have..."  
"How long was that phone call?"  
"I don't know, 1-3 minutes."  
"YOU IDIOT!" Doom screamed, "He could trace that call easily.  
"Lord Doom, I-I-I-I knew nothing of this. Please forgive me!" Doom looked more evil than normal. He struck fear into Pepper with his next words,  
"Just do what you were brought here to do." Whiplash smiled and laughed. Extending his whips.  
"Crap." Pepper said out loud. She only just remembered her hands were tied together, whiplash hung her from a hook on the ceiling. She struggeled aimlessly. Thrashing and kicking trying to escape. She felt like an animal waiting to be slughtered. She pushed the thought out her her mind and focused on getting down.  
"Struggle want, my dear. It wont help."  
"Put me down!"  
"With pleasure." Whiplash struck Pepper causing her to scream out in .?docid=19527974

"Hulk saying, no fight bad guys. Doom have Pepper. Pepper maybe die." Hulk explained again,  
"We cannot let them be!" Deadpool yelled, gaining glares, "I mean, yeah let them destroy the city."  
"Come on Brucey, It can't be that bad. I think that Pepper girl can take care of herself." She-Hulk stated to her cousin. The X-Men were not having any of this,  
"One little girl vs the whole city? I'm going to say let her die." Cyclops snarled. He heard sounds of a greement. Accept for Logan, Storm and Rogue,  
"No way, She dies, Iron Man goes physco. Physco man destrys half the city. Physco man proabaly take out half of us and or half of upstate New York." Logan explained in baby terms to Cyclops and Deadpool.  
"I know Logan, but we can't not fight that team up. It could be a fatal team it!" Cyclops yelled back at him,  
"It is." They all looked at Hulk, "For Pepper."

"Jonny keep up!" Tony yelled back,  
"Tony, slow down!" Jonny laughed. He tried to go faster, "FULL FLAME ON!" He finally caught up with Iron Man.  
"Nice to see you."  
"You too, so where is she?"  
"I'm not sure, look form a really locked up room..." They heard loud screaming, then the call of a name.  
"TONY!"  
"Oh my God Pepper. PEPPER!" He yelled back flying in that direction.

Pepper was bleeding pretty bad. She was pretty sure all her ribs were broken, her shoulders felt dislocated. The whips still pierced with every blow, still crying out in pain she remembered why Doom had made Whiplash do this now,  
"TONY!" She yelled, Whiplash laughed,  
"He won't find you. Your done for now!"  
"TONY PLEASE!"  
"Give it up!"  
"TONY!" Then they heard a faint voice.  
"Oh my God, Pepper. PEPPER!"  
"TONY! I'M IN HERE!" She screamed at the end of the sentence as Whiplash caught her face. It burned so much she couldn't yell anymore.  
"PEPPER WHERE ARE YOU?" She heard Tony yelled,  
"PEPPER? COME ON PLEASE BE OK!" She heard Jonny reply. Her throat was raw and dry she couldn't say a thing.  
"That's better!" Whiplash cheered, "Any last words?" She scrunched her eyes shut and whispered a faint  
"Goodbye Tony. Please don't find me like this." As Whiplash raised his arm it caught on fire. Pepper looked up, all of him was on fire.  
"Hey Pepper, Miss me?"  
"Jonny! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" She wheezed. Her eyes widened and Jonny looked back to see a whip heading for him knocking him back.  
"Where were we?"  
"HERE!" A voice yelled, beating the crap out of Whiplash. Pepper smiled, she didn't need to open her eyes to know it was him. Whiplash cried in pain, "Not so nice is it?" Iron Man yelled at him as he became a limp, lifeless body. Tony turned to see Pepper, hanging from the ceiling, dripping with blood. "Oh no...Pepper!" He rushed over to her and got her down. Jonny stood up, acctualey getting to see the damage,  
"Stark that doesn't look..."  
"I know." He scooped her up under the knees and around the back and flew back to the jet. Forgetting the legion of villains he left behind. They started to fire. Jonny tapped on Tony's metal shoulder,  
"We handle it, you get her to a hospital." Tony opened the mask, smiled and nodded then left for the nearest hospital.

She Hulk noticed Iron Man flying over head, carrying something, someone.  
"Oh my stars, it that Miss Potts?" She cried as a few drops of blood hit the roof. Hulk looked shocked as did Logan and Storm.  
"EWWWW!" Deadpool yelled. "It's raining blood? I'm not a 110 year old Rpattz vampire but I think he would agree that's gross!" He squeeled.  
"Pepper, hurt. Bad." Hulk announced, She Hulk put her hand on his shoulder,  
"Go, baby boy. Tell the Avengers. We have some serious ass whooping to do later.

"Stay with me Pep. Don't close your eyes!" Tony begged. They were so close but she kept blanking in and out. He landed in the hospital getting gasps and horror filled faces, "Someone help her, please!" He cried. A flury of Doctors grabbed Pepper from Tony and tried to get her either awake or at least a bit more alive. As she was wheeled of her eyes fluttered open, she smiled at Tony and was gone behind the doors of surgery. Media was filling the hospital.  
"Tony, Tony Stark!" One called, forgetting he hadn't made a statement to the media he turned at the name, sparking more gasps.  
"It is Stark!" Another called. He would have to retracted the armour to find Pepper anyway. He darted to a bathrroom and retraced it, walking out as Tony Stark.  
"Tony! Tony! What happened to Miss Potts?"  
"I honestly don't know."  
"Did you abanndon her?" One called. Tony looked outraged. A member of staff held him back,  
"How dare you even imply I would do that!" The media was flushed of by one man entering, Nick Fury.  
"I thought you could use the crowd control." He smiled,  
"Thanks."  
"I still hate you and your team, but only as heroes, not when your human."  
"And now?"  
"Stark, I've never seen you more human."  
"Why are you hear, no offence Fury but you and Pep haven't always got along."  
"And you two have?"  
"Touché."  
"You know I had a daughter once."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, Name was Jessica. Beautiful, she turned headsto say the least."  
"What happened?"  
"She got killed...because of me. I started S.H.I.E.L.D six weeks later to protect everyone I could. I was Human for those six weeks, and hated it. So exposed so venerable so..."  
"Helpless?" Tony offered. Fury nodded,  
"Apparently become the bad ass got the job done, kept me detached and now I'm here today." He turned to look at Tony, "I know what its like to have people you love look at you like your the reason ervything as gone wrong. That you can't look at yourself without seeing the mess you made."  
"Fury, Jessica wasn't your fault...I don't know about it but I'm pretty sure she wasn't..."  
"I bought her a new car for her birthday, she had just parked it, i got out one side her the other. A bad guy who hated me for putting away is master, Zemo. The shot wasn't directed at me but at her so I could live every day knowing that doing the right thing got the person I cared most about killed. Jessica was over quickly, painless. She was just shocked to see a bullet coming, that was all. Pepper, she went through a lot. Maybe, if she does survive. You should let her go."  
"I've tried. Believe me I've been the ass hole, i did everything I could but we still wound up together."  
"Where?"  
"A burning building."  
"Life isn't to good to you is it, Stark."  
"You can say that again."  
"Just to let you know, you need anyone when your feeling human...give Nick Relect a call, Fury wont answer." He said handing him a number. The name Jessica Relect was in the corner. So thats where he got Fury from, the fury he felt.

The Fantastic four were losing, Jonny quickly punched a number into his cell,  
"Hello?"  
"Parker! It's Jonny!"  
"I know I have caller ID."  
"We're losing."  
"Where is the invincible Iron Man?" He jeered.  
"Hospital, Pepper is hurt really bad man, its not funny."  
"Sorry dude."  
"Get everyone you can any hero who is still talking to you, see if anyone is still at the meeting point and tell them to get to the lativerian embassey right now!"

Janet saw the Hulk come in. Hank made her and Cap stay. It was too dangerous, Tony had agreed,  
"Pepper, hospital. Blood."  
"How much big guy?" Janet asked, scared for her little friends life,  
"Raining blood of roof top."  
"Oh no. Are they still there?"  
"Last I heard." Janet hugged him and dragged Hank tot he hospital.

Spiderman got to the building, Deadpool, Daredevil, Electra, X-Men and She Hulk were there,  
"Guys! The fantastic four...Iron Man hospital...Pepper.."  
"We know." Rogue barked,  
"We need to get the Avengers and get to the Latverian embassy yesterday. Where would they be?" Storm exchanged a glance with Logan,  
"Hospital." They said in unison.

They were right, All the Avengers burst through the hospital doors, they saw door sitting outside exmergency surgeries. Head in his hand buried in his knees,  
"Tony?" Rick asked, "You Ok?" Tony just glared. Rhodey ran up to him,  
"Is she Ok?"  
"I don't know, they wont tell anyone anything." Tony looked into Rhodey's eyes. He wished he hadn't, Rhodey wanted to lock what ever it was destroying his friend away and never let it come back. The best he could offer was a hug as Toy cried into his shirt. They heard yelling, Tony resummed hsi orginal position. Rhodey stood up and listened,  
"These are smiliar to her Fathers but worse, deep, more intent to cause a slow painful death, I think the whips were coated in Black Widow poison." A doctor said, Rhodey repeated it all, Natasha stepped forward to offer a cure, "No, more viper."  
"Or a new hybrid this looney made,"  
"What ever it is we need to get it out of here."  
"Did you see Stark out there?" Tony looked up,  
"Yea, If we don't save her I think someone is going on suicide watch."  
"That's what you get from dating a hero. I think see knew the risks."  
"I know her well, she would rather die then let anything happen to him."  
"Vice versa, I've met Stark."  
"They really do love each other don't they?"  
"Surprizingly yes, You wouldn't expect it though would you?"  
"I thought he'd get together with Stane, Potts with that Khan boy."  
"He was the Mandarin apparently. Tried to kill them. Drove Pepper into Tony's clueless arms."  
"Genius, never see what they've got til its gone." Tony shot up and went to the bathrooms. "Crap, he heard me."  
"We all did!" Janet called in. "Stop yammering and save our friend!" She yelled.

Tony locked the bathrrom doors and hung an out of order sign up. From his bag he hulled his pod, then a picture of her flashed up. His Pepper, he cried and tried to make sense of today. He walked out a few minutes later to find Spider-man in the hall,  
"Seriously disater code A!" He yelled, the AVenger's hesistated, waititng for their leader. Who sat back down staring at the doors.  
"Jonny, Reed, Ben and Sue could die, you need to wise up Stark." Tony flicked his head. Hulk hit spider man,  
"Thanks buddy."  
"No problem." He tapped Tony's shoulder, "She go no where, we help four." Tony relectanly nodded, giving the nurse his armour number,  
"Keep me posted."

* * *

**_AWWWW! Sad sad, I'm sorry this is shorter than I wanted but i rewrote due to hating it lol_**

**_READ AND REVIEW XXX_**

**_SORRY FOR SPELLINZ, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ;)  
_**


	4. Chapter 4, One person remembered

The Avengers met with the X-men, neither seemed to happy,  
"Come on, lets move." Logan said. Captain America laughed,  
"Your not the boss here. Come men...and Jan, we have to go."  
"Who died and made you king?" Logan said sninkiting out his claws,  
"We both did. Did I mention I'm still a higher army rank than you, I suggest you stand down." Steve said reading to fight.  
"Logan." Rogue growled,  
"Steve." Janet growled back. The men recoiled. She smiled at Rogue. Who glared back. Storm then took the lead. Deadpool wasn't happy,  
"I'll take over from here old lady,"  
"Watch your mouth, I know a certain X-Men who would happily rip out your tongue." She spat. Wolverine readied his claws. Electra backfliped over them, followed by Daredevil,  
"Come on them, I have a dagger with The Controller's name on it."  
"Hey, slow down, not everyones here." Rick argued. They waited until Iron Man, War Machine and Hulk showed up.  
"Nice of you to turn up." Deadpool sighed,  
"Your lucky we're here at all." Rhodey said,  
"Aw, your little bromance buddy make you a suit, sweet. You kind of look like tin foil though. Hello Satalight man." He chuckeled playing with a knife. Hulk put a strong hand on Rhodey to keep him back. Spider man laughed, he agreed with Deadpool...or anything anti-Stark and co.

Doom sent a radio message out to the villains, "Take Sue out, that will distract Richards and the boy long enought to hurt them." They all nodded, firing at once at Sue, who didn't see it coming. As predicted, The Human Torch and Mr Fantastic raced to her, surprizingly to them, so did the thing. Hrm, Doom thought, Maybe a team is a good idea. They attacked the defencless four, knocking them out of their jet, hurtleing towards the ground. A whoosh of Red, gold, green and silver grabbed the three unable to fly.  
"Iron Man!" MODOK complained, "I thought you'd be busy with the brat? Speaking of brats, wheres whiplash?"  
"Dead." The Controller said, "Strangeled, now lets think of suspects, eenie meanie mine Iron Man." He laughed,  
"Sorry, did I take out one of your buddys? Fair is fair." Iron Man jeered back. He's joking around? He's stronger than I thought. Rhodey said to himself, setting down Susan.  
"You will pay for that!" Megento yelled, _He gets anyyway where near you or anyone with metal get the heck out of there. _Remebering Pepper's words, he headed for the other heroes hiding int he wings, he wasn't fast enought, "Leaving so soon? But the party is only getting started." Tony's arms locked to his sides, he was unable to move.  
"Computer, retract armour."  
"Error, magnetic pull would crush wearer if any fresh oxygen become present."  
"Crap."  
"Logical conclusion."  
"Are you making jokes, computer?"  
"Hardly Mr Stark, I wouldn't dare."  
"Lovely, remind me to thank myself for make you sarcastic!" Tony yelled half amused,  
"Noted, is this before or after to start listening to the rambling villain?"  
"What he say?"  
"I will tear you limp from limb and laugh etc. Witty comeback suggested."  
"Thanks, Senoir Sarcastic."  
"WARNING!"  
"What?"  
"Terrible spanish speaking."  
"Thank you." He reactivated the speakers, "I'm kind of in a hurry, wanna get on with it?"  
"YOU DO NOT FEAR MAGNETO!"  
"Nope...not really!"  
"Surely you fear MODOK and The Controller."  
"Yeah, no. Not so such."  
"Fear anyone?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who?"  
"Pepper in a pissy mood." He heard other Avengers agree, surprizingly Sabertooth nodded, reveiling a strange converse-shaped bruise on his face. Tony smiled.

"She waking up at all?" A nurse asking.  
"No, we might be able to get her into a coma, that may be the only thing to do until we get her stiched up." A surgeon replied. She nodded and left the room. Brain waves were off the charts, irractic even. They had treated Miss Potts before...these brainwaves were normal.

Spiderman leaped onto Magneto's back, webbing his face. In his atempts to remove it, he lost control of Tony who rejoined the heroes.  
"Got a plan?" He asked Logan,  
"Hey, you were the only one people took seriously as leader, I'm metal too remeber?" He waved his waves near his face. Tony sighed, then it clicked.  
"Storm. Lightening On Magneto, keep him occupied for ten or so minutes." Tony stated, She nodded.  
"On it."  
"Rogue, fell like giving someone a bear hug?"  
"Yes...Deadpool." Deadpool winked.  
"He doens't count, Sabertooth does."  
"No, she is going no where near him!" Logan stated.  
"It's fine." She smiled, running off.  
"YO! Hulk!" Tony called, Hulk turned, "MODOK?" Hulk nodded and high fived the thing and ran towards 'big head man.' Every other hero started to run at the villains, noticing more and more appearing. Rhodey called Tony,  
"Dude theres too many, everyones villains are here."  
"I know, we have to take out all we can."  
"The hospital call yet?"  
"No, I was trying to forget about it."  
"Oh sorry, man."  
"Don't worry...I couldn't."

Janet shoot Doom in the mask a few times, worried about all his goons she back off...into swatting line,  
"Jan!" Hank cried, now angry he gre huge, kicking a row of bad guys and punching Doom out. Janet sat up and grew to normal size,  
"Wow," She said as he grew down and helped her up, "I need to get swatted more, that was pretty hot Hank."  
"If you two are done?" Cap said in a strained voice. Holding off the Red skull. Iron Man was worried now, Magento seemed to be fighting off Spidey and Storm,  
"Everyone, stand down, hank, scoop un the unconscious and throw them into the helicarrior!"  
"Thanks a bunch." Fury said firing at sandman, who fell into the drains and reappeared behind him. Hank did so then they all immediately left. The villians gethered in the Latverian Embassey.  
"Who's left?" Doom ordered.  
"MODOK, Controller, Loki, Venom and Sabertooth. And myself." Mangeto stated. Doom hit the table in annoyance.  
"Right. Venom, leave the Spider be, go after the Hulk. Posses him, they loses there best ally against MODOK there."  
"Of course." They heard a door open Ghost walked in,  
"Sorry I'm late, I miss the casting call?"  
"Sit down." Doom ordered. Another voice was heard from the hall,  
"I have a prototype, that could take care of Iron Man, War Machine, Captain America and Black Widow very easily."  
"Show youself." A bald man walked in, skinny but owned a weapons company...for now.  
"Obadiah Stane, How can I help?"  
"We need more than one crude suit." Doom spat,  
"You didn't let me finish! Meet Justin Hammer." A boy Tony's aged walked forward, "He can mass produce them, Stark isn't the only genius."  
"He smarter than Stark?" Doom asked,  
"Than Reed, yes. Banner? Yes. Stark...no."  
"He'll do." Doom smiled under his mask, a 16 year old kid..17, his birthday was today, was smarter than the great Reed Richards, "Why do you want him gone so bad?"  
"I have one year left no under he takes back the company, I'm not goignt to let that happen...at all costs."

Everyone else hid in the Baxter Building, except Janet and Tony who walked over tot he hospital, Janet retracted her wings and yellow costume to reveal jeans and a t-shirt. Tony retracted his armour and slung it over his back. They sat and waited, for hours, for any sign. A nusre came out to them, they stood,  
"She is successfully in a coma, and stable." Tony sighed in relief, Janet panicked,  
"COMA!"  
"Jan, relax. It will heal her faster and give them a chance to get a good look at her."  
"She'll be ok, Tony?"  
"If she is stable and stays that way. Yes."  
"If she becomes unstable?"  
"Then this will have been the worst birthday of my life...and it has a lot of competiton." Janet high fived her face,  
"Your birthday...I forgot, sorry!"  
"Don't be." He looked towards surgery, "One person remembered."

* * *

* * *

**_Hey! Sorry for the hour late up date, well late for me anyway lol_**

**_Last exam tomorrow, foru days before holidays, so suck mean maths teacher LOL  
Read and review and check out my Deviant art page if you have time.  
TTYL_**

**_Stroppypoppy xxxx_**

**_READ AND REVIEW  
_**


	5. Chapter 5, Posion Hurt The Orginals

Logan walked into his flat, clearly in a bad mood. Why did Stark recall them? If he is going to get jumpy because of Potts then a new leader would be needed. No, give him a few more days. What if he got them all killed? What if he ditched them to check on his little girlfriend. Or if he sets them us, to wipe them out leaving The Avengers as the worlds greatest heroes. Tony wouldn't, he was friends with Reed, Logan and tollerated Fury. He hated Parker, that could cause a problem. He has the Avengers under his heel, one word and they'd turn on anyone. They are already shaken up. Logan shook the thoughts of his head. Stark was pissing him off. He went to his computer, he got an instant message.  
Real-life-Megamind: What is wrong Wolverine?  
I-hate-Deadpool: Professor Xavier? What do you mean.  
Real-life-Megamind: I know you, Logan. What troubles you...is it the new team.  
I-hate-Deadpool: Iron Man is just being a tin head thats all, don't worry bout us. I'll keep them safe.  
Real-life-Megamind: You better, I'd be lost without any of you.  
I-hate-Deadpool: Jubilee doing your head in that much?  
Real-life-Megamind: I'm considering faking my own death, before she does kill me.  
I-hate-Deadpool: Have fun babysitting  
Real-life-Megamind: Ha LMAO...no ;)  
REAL-LIFE-MEGAMIND HAS SIGNED OUT.  
Logan signed off and found he had a few facebook messages. New Message from...Jubilee: WOLVIE! COME BACK ALREADY, PROF X IS SOOOOO BORING! When is Rogue coming online? She won't answer my calls! Delete.  
Peter Parker: Look here, stay out of my way in future. You got in my way earlier, don't. I'm the hero, not some freaky mutant. Delete.  
Tony Stark: Logan? Why are you avoiding me and my calls? Come on what's up? Is it because I called you all back? Logan someone would have got hurt! Delete.  
Deadpool: Hey Buddy! Look up after you delete this! Logan laughed and looked up after pressing delete. Hello bullet.  
"LOGAN! C'mon at least move, its not fun if you take it!" Deadpool said standing in the window.  
"Not now."  
"Woah, pull the claws in kitty...opps, no offence."  
"Go annoy someone else, Deadpool."  
"You pissed about recall too?"  
"He shouldn't get to tell us when to back off." Deadpool smiled,  
"Well then, how about we rebel against the...fantastic leader of the band of heroes?"  
"Deadpool," Logan smiled, "I have never liked you as much as I do right now."  
"So you'll change your MSN name!"  
"No."  
"Damn."

"Rogue! Come back!"  
"No, Bobby!" The teenager stormed away from her friend.  
"You know, for a 16 year old your pretty fast." He panted,  
"For a 17 year old, your pretty slow."  
"Is it Logan? Did I do something?" Rogue turned around,  
"No! Bobby you didn't do a thing, I just don't like being told what to so by a group of random nerds I don't know!"  
"You let Logan order you about."  
"That's different, he's like my Dad. Storn gets away with it, but most of the Avengers are a couple of years at best older than me, they have no right!" Rogue was near tears, Bobby pulled her into a hug,  
"How about, we rebel?"  
"What?" She sniffed,  
"Make them make Logan the leader, or hell comes."  
"I love you Bobby!" She laughed hugging him tighter, he smiled and answered,  
"I love you too, Rogue."

"Jennifer calm!" Hulk yelled at his cousin, she hit him,  
"Sorry Baby boy but don't tell me to calm down! I really am not in the mood to be ordered around again. We almost got killed, Stark should have called us out sooner!"  
"Why, so Jennifer can leave again?" Hulk replied angrily,  
"I didn't want them findidng you through me. I can control changing better than you!" Rick laughed,  
"When was the last time you weren't She Hulk?"  
"Look Kiddo don't even..."  
"Leave Rick Alone, Jennifer."  
"Bruce, we need to take charge of the group!"  
"Other Avengers no approve!"  
"Screw them! Do you want Rick hurt?"  
"No."  
"He nearly was, we should have got out of there quicker." She turned to Rick, "What do you say Jones, Rebel with us?"  
"Sure, I'm bored as it is...lets be bored in prison after Janet kicks our asses."

"Tony you need to go home." Janet pleaded with Hank beside her,  
"I go home when she does."  
"Stark come on," Hank started,  
"Don't care. You guys can go. Call me if you need me."  
"Tony, you can't even go in to she her until tomorrow afternoon. Come home for a few hours..."Janet asked,  
"To Reed's place? Given Jonny Storm's prank record, I'm staying put." Janet went to argue again, but Hank filled in,  
"Fine, do what you want. You know Pepper wouldn't..."  
"Don't go there Pym."  
"I want to Stark, If it gets a reaction, an emotion,"  
"Whats that meant to mean?"  
"Oh, angry. Were getting somewhere, better than the shell you have been for the past 12 hours."  
"Go away Hank."  
"Gladly." Hank stormed off with Janet in tow.  
"Hank,"  
"Jan, we need to help him. We need to take control of the heroes, He is in no fit state until she wakes up. If she..."  
"Hank don't say that."  
"Sorry Jan. It is possibel than she might not..."  
"I know, just dont say that around Tony. I don't think he can handel losing someone else.

"Sue, I'm just asking if I can be in charge! I'll sort them all out!"  
"Jonny, no."  
"Sue please!"  
"No." Ben walked in, "Ha Ben, tell Jonny he can't be in charge of the heroes." She pleaded,  
"Why not?" Ben asked,  
"BEN!"  
"What, the kid would get things done."  
"YES! Ben is on my side!"  
"Fine, then me and Reed will do the same, se who they think is a better pair! Beauty and brains. Or Hot Rocks." Reed chuckled from his lab.

"HAMMER!" Doom yelled,  
"Y-y-y-y-yes sir?" Justin Hammer stuttered,  
"How many suits have you got so far?"  
"Well, including this one...one."  
"ONE!"  
"You want them to kill them, don't you?" Justin's voice was scornful, Doom smiled,  
"My my, what got you so angry?"  
"I want to take them out as much as you do, but for my own resons."  
"Care to share?"  
"Stark and Rhodes went to my school, I was the biggenius, I was the one that got all the attension. Until he showed up. He was smarter, better looking, more charismatic. I dropped out and tried to join the Tong or the Maggia, something to help destroy what ever he cared about, his company."  
"And?" Doom was very interessted, perhaps a Junior Doom was in the making in this angry teenager,  
"I leaked shipping places, times to warehouse and bag guys. Iron Man got in the way. I tried to take him out but well, my cousin got killed."  
"Cousin?"  
"Athur Parks. As soon as I found out Iron Man and Stark were one in the same, I went to Stane, he had crude model, i made it better, more advanced, I could have put in more weapons but didn't have time. These aren't going to be War Machines. These are going to be death machines!"

Tony felt his cell vibrate. Taking his time in answering it his ringtone was blaring,  
"I know you want pop, you want dance, you want rock and roll..." Dj Earworm rang out loudly,  
"Hello?"  
"Tony, Iron Man, Baxter Building, we have a problem." Rhodey said,  
"What now?"  
"Oh not much, just Deadpool and Wolverine trying to kill everyone!"  
"WHAT!"  
"Ok i'm exaggerating, but they might get that way...of great the rest of the mutants are here. Cue Spidey...who is? Tony just suit up and get over here." He hung up, Tony grabbed his backpack and mouthed Iron Man to the nurse, who tapped the phone and nodded.

"We are the new leaders here! Stark took us out of there to fast!" Deadpool yelled,  
"Too fast!" She Hulk sqealed, "Try not fast enough! Me and Hulk are runnign the show now!"  
"No way, me and pebbles are if anyone is taking over!" Jonny said lighting up,  
"Rogue and I are taking over, we deserve some respect!" Bobby yelled, then the fight started, Spiderman walked in with his sidekick,  
"Meet Spiderwoman, we are in charge now!" The fight for top started, heroes fought each other until a laser shot made them quiet,  
"Whats going on?" Iron Man asked,  
"Maybe if you were ever here or cared about this then you would know!" Wolverine yelled,  
"Sorry, T but me and Jan are taking over until you're back on your feet..." Hank started,  
"No, we are taking over this indefinately!" Deadpool yelled starting the fight again.  
"STOP!" Tony yelled. "Divide up into why you want to take over." Deadpool and Wolverine moved to one side, Hulk, Rick and She Hulk went to the other, Rogue and Bobby joined them. Jonny and Ben seperated from Reed and Sue. Hank and Jan stood in the middle. "Okay." Tony said landing. "Go to who you want to be lead by." He expected no one behind him but Rhodey, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Black Panther, Thor and Storm stood behind him. The rest of the X-Men went to Wolverine. Spider squared went to Rogue, Hulk squared, Rick and Bobby. Jonny and Ben eventually moved with Wolverine. Sue and Reed went to Rogues side. Janet walked behind Tony. Hank quickly followed.  
"We have nine." Rogue said,  
"We have nine." Deadpool counted,  
"We have nine, too." Tony said.  
"So what is it, Pro-Tony, Anti-Tony being fast and Anti-Tony being slow?" Logan mocked,  
"We want repect from you lot!" Rogue spat,  
"Good luck kid!" Gambit laughed, Logan hit him.  
"We are the POISIN." She Hulk smiled, "Protection of important superheroes in New York."  
"We are then HURT." Gambit replied, "Heroes usuing real tactics."  
"We are The Orginals." Black Widow said.  
"We will probably met each other taking down...VAIN."  
"vain?" Rhodey asked Tony who smilied,  
"Villians are In New York."  
"I vote wee keep out of each others way." Logan groweled,  
"Agree." Rick said. They all went their seperate ways.

"They are divided." MODOK laughed, "Step one of divivde and conquer sucessful!" He flew intot he room with Doom and Hammer, "Going well?"  
"We only have two more left to do." Justin smiled with a spanner in his mouth. Doom laughed and left with MODOK,  
"You ging soft in your old age?" MODOK joked,  
"No, no," Doom laughed, "But." He was serious, "I think I have just got a new sidekick."

* * *

**_A little later undating today, my bad. Updating again tomorrow and lotsover the weekend_**

**_this was kinda a filler, bear with its about to get good :)  
_**


	6. Chapter 6, Miss me boys?

"Hammer! You done?" Doom asked, Justin shook his head,  
"Not until these have been calibrated, then weapons tested then I have to fit missile locks and..."  
"Come for a walk."  
"What?"  
"I have a proposition for you, boy." Doom laughed. Justin got up and dusted the oil and metal shavings of his facing, he pushed his goggles off leaving white rings around his messy face. We wiped it up with a hanky and followed Doom. They just walked for a while until they got to the biggest lab Justin had ever seen,  
"Wow." His jaw dropped,  
"I thought you'd like it."  
"Yours?"  
"Only mine. Hammer, I had an idea. We are very much...the same. Common stories and enemies, we understand each other, no?"  
"Yes." He looked around the lab.  
"Well, how would you feel about becoming like me? My apprentice if you will."  
"I would be honoured."  
"Also, how would you fell, to have the control over metal I do, the knowledge I do...even half of my power."  
"It would give my life more meaning than revenge."  
"No," He bent to Justin's level, "Use that revenge you want to spark your doom. Step into that machine if you want to become like me."  
"What will I lose?"  
"Your face...possibly your mind. Like i said, you'd become like me." Justin looked at his idol, then nodded,  
"I'll do it, under one condition."  
"What might that be?" Justin's face grew a twisted evil grin,  
"The honour of killing Tony Stark...is mine."

"Tony how are you not mad! They left you! They Left us!" Hank yelled,  
"As i recall it, you wanted things your way." Tony replied cooly,  
"Until you were OK again!"  
"If you say so."  
"May I askith, fair Storm, why thou did not stay with thine fellow X-Men?" Thor asked Storm. The otheres turned for the answer, she sighed,  
"I don't like fighting anymore than I have too, any less we could lose somebody, I didn't want to be part of either, This team is the more peaceful side of destruction." Thor smiled at her and stood behind her when Hank and Tony started talking again. Clint elbowed him in the ribs,  
"You like her."  
"Aye. I like thou also."  
"No dude, you liiiiike her, As in you love her." Thor went red,  
"I don't knowsth what thy is saying." Hawkeye laughed as Thor went as red as Iron Man's suit.  
"Hank! Drop it, we need to come up with a plan for taking out VAIN." Janet interrupted, Hank was now yelling,  
"Don't call it that! It was that kids pathetic idea of a name."  
"HEY." Steve called before Tony could reply, "I like it, it fits Doom. Don't you think HURT, POSIN and VAIN want us to fight? We are the Orginals, we should be more mature, act like it, all of you."  
"I conquer, we must stand united." Thor said,  
"I'm with Thunder boy." Storm winked, Hawkeye chuckled and stood by Natasha.  
"You see it to?" She asked,  
"Uh huh."  
"He does?"  
"Yep, she does?"  
"Yes."  
"Want to make that a new project, give us sometime to do while they fight?" Natasah laughed and stood extremly close to Hawkeye,  
"Oh, Clint, I'm sure we could think of something...much more fun." She winked and walked over to Storm and sat down.

"Storm left us, Rogue and Bobby left us, Logan, you need to get over it!" Gambit yelled at him,  
"Sorry, It's hard to take in."  
"You belong ont he soft side." Gambit spat, Logan pulled out his claws, Ben stepped in the middle.  
"Boys, come on. You lost team mem..."  
"Family," Logan corrected,  
"So did we. Can we get on with this?"  
"Pebbles is right." Jonny said.  
"I think, personally, we need more recruits." Deadpool said, "Get an edge, go over nine. Maybe I could call in some..."  
"No prison friends." Logan ordered,  
"Awk, they're my only friends!"  
"I suggest you nine get along, fighting between you could be deadly." A man said, he was tall, but in a wheelchair. He was bald butt looked ageless. No one knew his age just that he was the original X man, Xaiver.  
"Professor." Ark Angel gasped.  
"Fancy a member ten?"

"Ok hunnies, lets get down to business, The others will be planning I say we just go smash VAIN in when they least expect it, now." Jennifer smiled. Hulk shook his head,  
"Need tactics."  
"Big guys right, Jen." Rogue said, "We do."  
"We could freeze them." Bobby suggested.  
"No ice please." Reed asked,  
"Dr Doom, him, ice. Long story but painful." Sue filled in. Bobby mouthed a sorry. Reed smiled,  
"How about freeze MODOK's control panel,wrap up boom with a scientist shaped bow, blow a few dudes up internally, web a couple of people and smash the rest?" Rick suggested.  
"And get out before any of us get hurt badly." Rogue added.  
"Of course." Bobby said hugging her.

"You ready?" Doom called to Justin. He nodded and the machine was turned on. Causing a citywide power out.

"What happened!" Janet panicked, running towards the only light she found. Tony hugged her,  
"Relax it's a power out, stand back I'll put this on full beam." He did so and the room light up in the pulsing blue light.  
"Thanks. I think that was a city wide power outtage. Doom probably." Janet smiled. Tony's eyes widened,  
"Citywide? As in.."  
"Woah, calm it. She'll be fine." Tony looked nervous. Rhodey turned his light up to full beam, the red and blue lights competing for the brightest. The red on didn't pulse,  
"Go, the pulsing is giving me a headache anyway." Tony laughed at his friend and mouthed thank you and few off towards the hospital. Backup generators were working. The nurse heard landing in the back car park, assuming it was Iron Man, she ran out.  
"She's fine. awake aswell." Tony's face lit up when the armour as retracted,  
"Really? For how long?"  
"The power out. The shook of losing the machines woke her up quickly."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Of course, she is waiting for you actually,"  
"Typical." Tony laughed following the nurse. She pointed to the room Pepper was in and left. Tony didn't know if he wanted to go in. If she was Ok, if she remembered, if she didn't. A million things passed his mind while turning the door handle and walking in. Pepper turned her head and saw him, her face lighting up in a smile,  
"Tony!" She cried, trying to get up, Tony quickly ran over to stop her getting up.  
"Hey Pep." He smiled. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, he hugged her tightly, "Don't ever do that to me again."  
"I don't plan on it, ever." She cried into his shoulder. He pulled out of her grasp and wiped the tear rolling down her cheek away.  
"Do you remember what happened?" He asked shakily,  
"Yeah."  
"Completly?"  
"Vividly."  
"Damn it," He swore under his breath, she shook her head,  
"Tony, none of this was your fault!"  
"All of it was."  
"Don't you dare say that!"  
"Pep, you got hurt yet again and didn't get out sooner because I left you in your house and I was slow getting to you."  
"You talk to much." She said pulling him into a kiss, a normal solution when Tony went into a boring and or irrelevant rant.  
"I'm the one who says that."  
"Hrm..You stick to Avenegrs assemble." Tony looked away, Pepper got concerned, "Baby, what's wrong?"  
"The hero...nothing."  
"Tony, tell me or I iwll march over to the Baxter building right..."  
"Don't go there."  
"Why?"  
"All the heroes have divided into three groups, POSIN, She-Hulk, Hulk, Rick, Spiderman, Spiderwoman, Rick, Rogue, Reed and Sue. HURT Deadpool, Wolverine, Ben, Jonny, Gambit, Ark Angel, Beast, Electra and Daredevil. Us, the Orginals, The Avengers and Storm basically. We only lsot Hulk and Rick."  
"How long was I out!" Pepper asked,  
"A day."  
"Then how did this happen?"  
"This happened a few hours ago, apparently the seams weren;t all ways so strong, you were only gone for two days and out for one but, Apparently, I went off the handle, Logan and his group though I should have kept them fighting instead of callign them back, Hulk's side thought I should have called back earlier."  
"The Orginals?"  
"Think I made the right call."  
"I think you did by the sounds of it." She said bring her hand to his face,  
"I really missed you Pep."  
"I missed you too, Tony. But can i ask a favour?"  
"What?"  
"Get me the heck outta here!"  
"Pep, there are more tests and you are in no fit state..."  
"To do to the orignal armory with the Orginals ans I'll stay in the hospital suite you built, pleese...I don't want to make you stay here any longer than you have." Tony sighed,  
"Not the pout, Pepper don't!" He warned, "Too late." She was pouting, he thought she looked more adorbable than usual, her bruises and cuts not noticeable until she looked sad, then the pain crossed her face, "I'll ask."  
"Love you!" She called as he went to the Doctor,  
"I love you, too." He replied.

Half an hour later he was helping Pepper to the first armoury, where the Orginals were there to meet them. Janet ran up to Pepper when they came in and hugged her, Nearly knocking her and Tony down. Tony pointed to the door of the hospital,  
"Tony come on I..."  
"That was the deal, Pep."  
"I don't need..."  
"You look sick still, give it a bit longer, you got some...soem really bad burns." Pepper wobbled, "You see? Hospital suite,"  
"But."  
"Now, c'mon I'll take you." He laughed helping her over, she threw a handful of cotton wool and him, he then picked up a squeezy bottle of hand washa and pumped it at her, she did the same with another bottle, throwing cotton wool at the parts of Tonys face and shirt she had managed to soapafy, The Orginals laughed and watched from the Orginal armory,  
"On the plus side." Steve started, "I think we all just got Tony back aswell."  
"Steve, I agree," Hank laughed, "And surprizingly, I kinda missed him.

* * *

**_Hey! I may be posting more than usual tomorrow, field trip and downloaded Fanfic to my phone. Sadly the field trip isn't to Stark Tower :( But hey not classes, score :)_**

**_YAY PEPPER'S BACK! Int ime for the big ass fight! Woo,_**

**_Read and Review_**

**_Thanks Mew Phong for commenting on every chapter, your the best ;)  
_**


	7. Chapter 7,Little red and the Mutant Wolf

"So agreed that is our plan?" Tony asked, "We stick to it?" He said glaring at Hawkeye,  
"What? Why are you staring at me?"  
"Does it annoy you?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then that's why." Tony smiled. Natasha playfully shoved Clint's shoulder, who mock punched hers. "So, doubling up? That work for everyone?"  
"I call Hank!" Janet laughed grabbing him,  
"Ok there's a pair." Tony laughed, "Clint, with Natasha please."  
"With pleasure." Clint smiled.  
"Storm you can go with..."  
"Thor." Natasha quickly inserted, "You know, similar powers. Might be an advantage." She justified.  
"Yeah, that makes sense." Tony nodded. Missing her sigh of relief, "That ok with you two?"  
"Aye." Thor blushed,  
"Sure." Storm blushed equally.  
"Cap, you with T'challa."  
"Stark, I hate working with people." T'challa complained,  
"That's just to bad. We have a tactic, it sounds good. We stick to it, capche?" Tony glared.  
"Got it." T'challa mumbled.  
"I'll go with Rhodey." Tony said, after realising he was left out.  
"I get to come? Thanks for gracing me with your acknowledgment." Rhodey laughed with a sarcastic bow. "Am I worthy?"  
"Oh shut up." Tony replied as a few heroes snickered. "We have the upper hand, that is if VAIN hasn't came up with new members."

Justin stepped out of the machine. He felt his face, instead of hearing flesh on flesh, he heard the ching of metal. He looked at his hands, they looked like metal gloves he reached out and curled up his hand, in doing so he bent a plate of metal,  
"That was titanium." Doom chuckled, "It seems that it worked. Come, I must train you. You want to be able to turn Iron man into a tin can don't you?" Justin smiled deviously,  
"More than you know."  
"A diamond plates gold titanium alloy exo-skeleton will be harder to crush than a flimsy sheet of metal."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"Like I said, my training. And how about a mask, hrm? Get yourself a new pretty face. How are you with guns?"  
"Alright, better with knives." Suddenly Deadpool appeared beside Doom,  
"OOOOOH! C'MON! Please please please please please let me train the kid! Just in knives, you can handle 'learning to be physco 101' PLEASSSSSSE!" He begged, Doom sighed, raising a hand to his forehead,  
"Will you then shut up? Or leave me alone."  
"I can't shut up, but yes I will leave you alone...for a day, no a week!" Doom sighed again,  
"If you weren't such a brilliant, heartless mercenary..."  
"Thanks."  
"...I would have had you killed years ago."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"Train him. I'll prepare my training grounds. Oh and Deadpool?"  
"Yes my dear?"  
"Come up with a name for him."  
"Doomsday?"  
"No."  
"Deaddoom?"  
"No."  
"Doompool?"  
"You're kidding me right?" Justin intersected,  
"I'll work on it! Go, go blow something up calm yourself." Deadpool waved to Doom.

"Pepper, Pep stay down." Tony instructed, pinning Pepper to her bed.  
"No, c'mon at least let me work the computers!"  
"No, Pepper."  
"Please Tony," Tony quickly closed his eyes,  
"Don't do that face."  
"What face?"  
"You know perfectly well what face,"  
"Let me go then."  
"Pepper..."  
"Tony..."  
"You have to stay in bed, you should be in hospital not in a lab."  
"Tony, you know how I feel about hospitals." She growled,  
"The same way I do but if you just swallowed your pride and..."  
"I hate hospitals, especially that one."  
"Yeah well I hate lab beds. Makes me think of experiments." Tony sighed and looked Pepper in the eyes, "Please don't be difficult about this."  
"When am I ever difficult?"  
"You want a list?"  
"Oh ha ha." Tony heard a beep coming from one of the machines and panicked.  
"Pepper? Are you..."  
"I'm fine." She laughed pushing his arms of hers, "It's only a reminder alarm."  
"Pepper, You are staying right here until this is all over." Pepper was now angry,  
"How long will that be? You can't lock me up every time some threat comes along. I am not going down this road again Tony."  
"I'm not asking you to."  
"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO OVER PROTECTIVE!" Tony stood up,  
"YEAH? WELL THE ONE TIME I WASN'T YOU NEARLY GOT KILLED!" Pepper slid of of her bed and stood to face Tony,  
"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL EVERY TIME YOU PUT ON THAT ARMOUR?"  
"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"  
"HOW?"  
"IT'S ME."  
"OH AND YOUR INDESTRUCTIBLE?"  
"MORE THAN YOU ARE!"  
"NO, TONY YOU JUST HAVE A FANCY SUIT THAT CAN BREAK!"  
"Not since the new upgrades, diamond,nothing can..."  
"Normal guys don't put diamonds in suits Tony. Normal guys wear black prada suits not red metal ones."  
"What guy do you know who does that?"  
"You before the plane crash! Every magazine every teen show 'Tony Stark's new art opening' or 'Tony Stark buys friend Ferrari for 14th birthday' Tony Stark, Tony Stark, Throwing his money around because he can!"  
"Is that how you thought of me?"  
"It's how everyone did. Everyone thought you were some rich jerk who stepped on people to get what he wants."  
"And now?"  
"Now I think your some armoured vigilante with a death wish! What you do doesn't just affect you you know!"  
"I know, but if I don't..."  
"People die. I know, but what if..."  
"What?"  
"What if you wind up being the one who dies? What if you come up against something you can't fight back, you can't even scratch."  
"Then I try to get the hell out of there. Pepper what is this about?"  
"Just...some of the things I overheard, Super-solider serum may have been found by them." Tony's eyes widened,  
"Why didn't you say before?"  
"I only remembered earlier."  
"Pepper, we'll all just train against Steve."  
"You don't get it! I think Doom modified it, like mixed his powers with the serum. Tony I think he's trying do create some...some thing. He could capture the X-men, Hank or Janet, take Thor and even Cap. Try and manipulate their powers and abilities, use it in the serum. You'd be an obstacle, Tony and I don't want you fighting that."  
"So thats whats wrong." Tony sighed pulling up a chair. "Pepper, I'm not going anywhere." Tony was interrupted by a flustered Janet comming in.  
"Either of you know a Virgil Potts? She asked, their jaws dropped, "Guess so."

Tony helped Pepper out,  
"I thought he left you here and went to Ireland." Tony said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, yeah I was under the same impression." Once they stepped outsde the armoury Virgil pushed Tony away from Pepper. "Dad, what are you doing?"  
"No if what's or maybes this time. You're coming with me. That's final." Her father growled,  
"What? You can't do that." Janet snapped, Hank putting a hand on her shoulder,  
"I'm her Father, I can."  
"Dad, I'm fine here..."  
"Really? Look at yourself! You look like someone beat you up in an alley." Pepper laughed and muttered,  
"I wish."  
"And you," Virgil said turning to Tony, "You were meant to look after her."  
"I-I-I-I-I did." Tony stammered, Virgil spat at him,  
"If that is your idea of looking after someone I feel sorry for your enemies." Tony looked away. He already felt he had let Pepper down. He didn't need someone else yelling it at him,  
"Leave the kid alone." Tony looked up, surprised by who was defending him,  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Hank Pym. I'm going to have to ask you to apologize."  
"I'm doing to have to say no." Virgil mocked turning for his car. "Pepper get in." Pepper remained where she was standing. "Pepper."  
"Dad. I am staying here." Virgil walked around the car and shoved Pepper in locking the doors,  
"Leave her alone." Steve said, now annoyed he had pushed around his friend.  
"Circus freaks." Virgil muttered and got in the car. Pepper banged against the windows and Tony pulled on the door handle. Virgil reversed quickly causing Tony to fall over. When he looked up the car was speeding away,  
"Pepper." Tony had to get her back,  
"Tony, you cannot out run a car." Clint sighed,  
"I can try."

"Dad, Dad seriously, please let me go back!"  
"We had a deal, you kept safe and out of trouble I kept his secret and let you stay that was the deal." Pepper looked away,  
"Dad you can't just take me away."  
"It's for your own good, You'll thank me in a few years Patrica."  
"I doubt it." She heard a bang on the window. A rock? She turned he head to see Tony running behind the car she smiled.  
"What the hell?" Virgil asked, checking his mirrors he growled, "Stark." He slammed the breaks,  
"Dad, don't do anything stupid." Pepper warned as he got out of the car.  
"Stark! What the hell are you doing!"  
"I'm...sorry Mr Potts...But...but you can't take Pepper away." Tony panted, Virgil pulled out his gun,  
"Stark, I liked you. I don't wanna shoot you so stop running and let her go."  
"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Pepper yelled from the car. Tony then got a plan,  
"Can I at least say goodbye?" Virgil thought about it and nodded. Gun in the back pocket, noted. He seemed to brush his hand on his top pocket often, knife, noted. Keys were...left leg forward, louder jingle than right, keys in left pocket, noted. Quickly Tony bent down to the window, and winked, Pepper looked confused but then Tony started his plan.

Elbow to the face, distraction. Kick in the lower chest, knocks out wind. Slide underneath him, grab gun. Hit over head with gun. Hands at head, grab the knife, smash window partically with knife, smart girlfriend can figuire it out. Trickshot behind the knees, falls forward. Raise knee whilst falling, head into knee,short term unconsciousness. Grab keys, let out girlfriend, grab gun and run like hell before he wakes up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Pepper laughed,  
"I've known Rhodey for thirteen years."  
"Understood." He grabbed her wrist and they ran into the forest. Running, running, running until Tony stopped and looked around uneasily, "Tony?" Pepper asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"  
"Someone has been following us." They heard a shuffle in a tree. Pepper grabbed on to Tony's arm,  
"How long have you know?"  
"About a mile back. I thought it was an animal,but no, too many human errors." A branches snapped in front of them, Pepper squealed, "Shhhh, don't let him know you're scared."  
"Tony, you don't have your backpack, you have a gun." Pepper whispered into his ear nervously,  
"I've sounded the emergency Avenger alarm, Hulk and Rick will get it too but Hulk smashed his, shouldn't be a problem. You have that knife right?" He whispered back,  
"Yeah."  
"That will buy us sometime. C'mon we should move." They heard a loud thump behind them,  
"Oh leaving so soon?" A voice growled, Pepper hung on closer and tighter to Tony.  
"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Tony mocked, "Little Red is at Granny's if your looking." He felt claws around his neck,  
"Haven't you heard the new story? Its now the Little boy in the red shirt." The voice laughed throwing Tony against a tree. Pepper screamed,  
"Sabertooth." She started to back away,  
"Looks like his sidekick, Little Red-head came alone too. Miss me?"  
"No, not really."  
"That is a shame. We sure have missed you."  
"Stay away from her." Tony snarled getting up. Sabertooth laughed,  
"You think you can fight me without that fancy armour?"  
"It wouldn't be fair...on you."  
"You can take down a cop, fair enough. But I'm a mutant, I'd like to see you try." Pepper had snuck up behind in and shoved her knife into his back, while he was distracted Tony pulled out the gun, shot to head, heart, lungs and knee-caps. Tony and Pepper just watched as he healed and pulled out the knife, breaking it in two,  
"Uh...Tony. That was...that was a titanium plated knife." Pepper stuttered moving closer to him,  
"Yeah, backup would be good right about know. You know what else would be good?" Tony asked grabbing her wrist,  
"What?"  
"Running!" He turned dragging Pepper with him and bolted as fast as he could away. Sabertooth followed quickly,  
"Your making this fun!" He laughed, running on all fours behind them. Pepper stumbled a few times but tried to keep up with Tony.  
"Where are we even running?" She asked,  
"To the city, more police, more escape routes." Tony panted. They almost made it to a clearing when Sabertooth jumped out in front of them.  
"Oh crap." Tony muttered.  
"I wonder." Sabertooth pondered aloud, "Who will take over your Avengers, when your gone? Got a second in command?"  
"Captain America."  
"Oh, fun, but easy to take out. I heard the hulk left you for a better offer. You gained the weather girl, nice trade!" Sabertooth laughed, "At least the Hulk stood a chance."  
"Tony?" Pepper asked,  
"Yes, Pepper?" Tony sighed,  
"You might want to look away."  
"What?" Pepper launched at Sabertooth. Surprise blow to the jaw, boot up the face, fist in both eyes. He goes to hit where you are, hits himself up the face. Double kick to the lungs and a strong kick where it hurts. Half of a broken titanium knife sliced over neck. Short term death for a healing mutant.  
"C'mon, lets move." Pepper smiled,  
"Wow." Was all Tony could say,  
"He pissed me off. You put on a scared act when your in captivity, they never suspect a thing." She laughed, running with Tony again.  
"Hrm, good to know not to get you in a bad mood." He winked.

Sabertooth got up and howled in pain,  
"Pathetic little runt!" He bellowed, chasing after the teens as fast as he could,  
"Uhh, I think he's angry," Pepper yelled spotting him, they ran faster and faster. Sabertooth jumped and landed on Tony. He whacked Pepper, sending her hurtling into a tree, Tony struggled to get up but was pinned down,  
"Your girl has moves, I'll give her that." He laughed, Pulling out his claws, He ran them along Tony's throat leaving a small scratch, "I hope you realise, this doesn't end here. Your going to be my little message to the heroes. VAIN, isn't that what you named us? Cute. Doom did promise Hammer he could kill you but, I'm already here."  
"Hammer?" Tony asked, "What has Justin Hammer got to do with this?"  
"He's our newest recruit. I bet if I brought him your little heart device to study, we might make up." He laughed, digging his claws into Tony's chest. He writhed on the ground in pain as his ark reactor was yanked out of his body. "Slow killer, is it?" Sabetooth smiled, "Don't worry, I want a bit of colour." He raised his clawed hand, "Say Hi to your Mom. Oh and apologize for me, I never meant anyones car to get hit with that tree."  
"W-w-what?"  
"You Mom 'drove into a tree.' Truth is I was fighting my brother, saw a car coming wanted to prove a point, a threw the tree at the car. She dies nearly instantly. With a little aid for yours truly."  
"What? You...you killed her. You killed her and you think it's a joke?"  
"No, no. Wolverine had to be taught a lesson. That I can destroy more lives than his." Tony was so confused, the truth about his mothers death, Pepper passed out with a spilt skull, his heart failing slowing and painfully and now the claws piercing into his neck. "Bye kid." Sabertooth laughed, about to sink his claws in a few more inches...

* * *

**_Cliffhanger!  
Look, I'm sorry I haven't update tons this weekend. We got tooooooooooooooooons of snow, i mean tons considering I live near the sea so raely get any. I built Iron Snowman And Snow Machine ;)  
_**

**_Anyways, I hope this chapter made up for my lack of updates,  
PLEASE HAVE A LOOK AT MY NEW IM:AA CHRISTMAS STORY,  
"A very Marvel Christmas."_**

**_Read and review xxxx[Merry Christmas!]xxxx  
_**


	8. Chapter 8, Double Deadpool

The Claws about to kill him suddenly removed from Tony's neck, his attacker was hit with a hammer, leaving him unconsious.  
"Pepper! Guys Pepper is over...Oh my lord." Janet gasped, "Hank! Hank! Tony, is he..." Janet was nearly sick. Sabertooth woke up to Thor's surprize, grabbed the ark reactor and ran. Janet held him back,  
"Janet, I must..." Thor started,  
"Help him, if he's even alive."  
"He is, barely. I don't know if he's going to last until the we get to the lab. " Hank said, bent down next to Tony, "You and Storm deal with Pepper. Natasha, watch out for Sabertooth and Hawkeye cover her." He barked. He turned to Tony.  
"Will he be ok, Doc?" Steve asked.  
"I don't know." Hank sighed.

Tony could hear everything. Pepper, they were going to look after Pepper, good.  
"Oh my God, his shirt." He heard Steve gasped, "Hank they have the Ark Reactor, that's..."  
"The only thing keeping him alive I know." Hank barked, "C'mon on kid, pull though." He heard Hank whisper. T'challa scooped up Tony's Top half while Steve scooped up his legs. Thor kept his torso elevated as they tried to get him into the Avenger Jet. He heard a faint mumble.  
"Pepper, honey don't move your head, We'll get you to the jet and stitched up." Storm cooed.  
"Tony, wheres Tony." Pepper asked groggily,  
"In the jet, honey please relax."  
"Is, Is he ok?"  
"Pepper what happened?" Janet asked. Tony heard Pepper explain it he didn't realise of little of a chance they stood until he heard it back,  
"...Then I woke up with you guys over me. Where's Sabertooth, hows Tony, Is he Ok?" Pepper asked, Walking towards the jet.  
"Pepper, I need to to be strong when you walk in the jet ok? Tony got...hurt." Storm said sadly.  
"Is he Ok? How bad?"  
"There is a chance..." Janet choked, "He might not make it." Tony heard Pepper's gasped cry. He never wanted to hear that sound again. "Pepper stay here, we need to get you stitched up first, you spilt your forehead open."  
"Janet, put butterfly stiches on it in the mean time I need to see him!"  
"Pepper, honey you shouldn't...come back!" Storm called. Pepper was running into the jet and stopped dead. Tony heard the gasped cry again.  
"T-t-t-t-tony? I-I-I-I-I-Is he going to survive t-t-t-t-this, Hank?" Pepper stuttered through the tears rolling down her face. Tony wanted to hug her, tell her of course he would, but he couldn't even open his eyes,  
"Pepper..."Hank started. Tony heard the cry again,  
"Where is the Ark reactor?"  
"VAIN took it."  
"Oh god no." Pepper cried harder, Janet finally go to her.  
"Pepper Honey, come on." She took Pepper into a separate part of the jet to clean her up and put in stitches.  
"I really wish she didn't have to see that." Clint sighed,  
"At least she didn't see it happen." Hank choked, "The amount of pain, to watch it would have been like watching torture." Tony just thought about how Sabertooth had killed his mother. He had to tell them, so they could let Howard know, he had to say something,  
"Mom," Tony choked,  
"He's alive." Thor proclaimed,  
"Barely." Hank corrected, trying to wire him to something.  
"Killed Mom." Tony said, making it obvious he had to say something,  
"What is it boy?" Clint joked, gaining a half hearted smile from Tony,  
"Saber...tooth...tree...killed Mom." He writhed in pain and then passed out.  
"Sabertooth must have thrown the tree at his Mom's car. We had always said the car was to badly damage to be a fallen tree, to much force." Hank nodded. "That's probably why is heart is shutting down faster, he pulled the reactor, talked for a while then went for the neck." He was able to hook Tony's chest up to the avenger jet engine, "We have a very low pulse right now, but at least there is one."  
"Hank, he'll be fine. He always is." T'challa said, trying to mask his fear for his friend,  
"I hope your right."  
"Well if you'd stop talking and build a new reactor..." Steve was angry, they were wasting time,  
"I can't. I don't know how to. Only one person one earth knows how to do that and he's dying right now." Hank yelled, "Don't you think if I could I would have already, stand down solider!" Steve sat down,  
"Doc, I'm sorry. I'm just scared for him thats all."  
"We all are buddy," Hawkeye soothed, starting the jet. It was a long plane ride to get to Tony's lab. Tony had gone into cardiac arrest a few minutes before touchdown, and no one knew the password to get in to the lab,  
"Didn't anyone ask him?" Hank called,  
"No, he's normally with us." Steve replied,  
"His Dad's birthday." Pepper called, "If that doesn't work try mine." They did so and got in. Pepper, Storm and Natasha stayed outside the medical room. Janet and Hank shrunk down to do micro-surgery on the arteries in his neck that were bleeding badly. Rhodey was trying to find Howard, the only person who might be able to deceiver Tony's codes on his schematics. Anyone who couldn't help was either with Pepper or looking for Howard. Pepper was listening closely to what was happening,  
"Hank, There's to much blood...I can't..."  
"Jan, please try honey." Rhodey burst in with Howard and the Originals in tow.  
"Rhodey, get me everything on this list got it? I need to yesterday." Howard barked running into the medical room. Rhodey took the piece of paper and rummaged through Tony's supplies. Everyone who didn't have 3 PHD's, was a army medic or was Rhodey stayed out in the main armory.  
"Pepper, you OK?" Hawkeye asked. Pepper just looked at him, "Nevermind."  
"He'll wake up. He always does." T'challa said vacantly. They all hoped that was true.

"Lord Doom." Sabertooth said coming into the Latverian Embassy. He was badly beat up, half from Pepper half from Thor.  
"Sabertooth, you look awful! Did you get the girl?" Doom asked,  
"No. She was alone...well with her father but then Stark got to her. I tried to overpower them in the wood but apparently little miss surprises had being hiding she knew kung fu or something,"  
"Your point?"  
"Stark may be dead." Doom hit him,  
"You fool!" Justin walked up to him,  
"No, let him continue." He said, gesturing for Sabertooth to continue.  
"I chased after them, I threw the girl against a tree, she was out cold. I had landed on Stark, he couldn't get up so I yanked this out of his chest." Justin grabbed the ark reactor from his hands and laughed softy,  
"Then what happened?" He continued to laugh,  
"I was about to rip out his throat when a pesky Avenger came in. I grabbed that and ran." He nodded to the device, "Lord Doom, I apologize."  
"Don't." Doom smiled, "Hammer, what is it?"  
"The most advance technology on the planet."  
"So?"  
"To take this out of him would cause his body to slowly shut down. If he is still alive, the pain would be unbearable." He smiled, "We need to make sure he dies. By we I mean me. We'll find out where he is then I'll finish the job as painfully as possible. Take away Iron Man from the Avengers and it will slowly fall apart. We can break it easily."  
"You," Doom smiled, "Are turning into a fine young mercenary."

Logan felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket, 11 missed calls? Storm. He called back instantly,  
"Hello?" Storm sniffed,  
"Storm, It's Logan."  
"Logan! Why didn't you answer my..."  
"I'm here now, speak."  
"Sabertooth." She choked, Logan felt his claws start to emerge. Deadpool noticed.  
"Hey, Buddy you OK?" He asked.  
"What did he do?" Wolverine growled,  
"Tony. He got to Tony and Pepper."  
"Are they OK?"  
"Pepper is fine."  
"And Tony?" Storm was quiet, "Damn it Storm what about Tony?"  
"He ripped out his heart implant and nearly pulled out his throat."  
"Is he alive?" Logan's claws were completely out.  
"Barely."  
"Why did you tell me this, Storm?"  
"You were his friend, you deserve to know."  
"I am his friend. Where are you?"  
"Logan if one of them follows you then..."  
"Storm." He heard a sigh,  
"Stark compound, Rhodey's house. Bye Logan, calm down OK?"  
"When have you ever known me to do that." He slammed his phone closed. Retracted his claws and put on his leather jacket. Heading for his bike Deadpool stopped him.  
"Whats going on?" He demanded,  
"Sabertooth, he got to Tony, he's nearly dead." Deadpool burst out into fits of laughter, Logan felt the claws coming out again,  
"He he he, at least it means we don't have to do it now..." He was interrupted by Wolverine pinning him against a wall by is neck,  
"I never wanted anyone hurt. Stark may have taken us out of there to fast but he was trying to protect us. If you ever EVER speak about him like that again. I swear to God I will find a way to kill you, permanently." He threw Deadpool down, jumped on the motorbike and rode towards Tony's house.

Deadpool rubbed his neck and slinked into an alley as the rest of HURT discussed what just happened. He walked towards the docks and then snuck into the Latverian Embassy,  
"Deadpool." Sabertooth growled, "You're late."  
"Sorry. Got in a fight with your brother, he's a real ray of sunshine."  
"Tell me about it." Sabertooth laughed,  
"Well that's what you get for being a double agent, you get your ass kicked by both sides." Justin laughed.  
"Ha ha ha. I'm the one who cracks jokes, Hammer head." Deadpool stuck his tongue out, forgetting about his mask.  
"Hammer head, eh?" Justin asked, "I like it."  
"WOOO! I'm smart!" Deadpool danced,  
"When pigs fly." Doom said sitting down,  
"Oh man that hurt, you really hurt me Dr D."  
"Good. Now what news of the boy did you hear from the Wolverine?" Doom asked,  
"Nearly dead."  
"Not good enough." Hammer-head spat, "Deadpool, you think you can follow Wolverine now?"  
"I has a tracker on him cos me is smart." Deadpool winked,  
"Good. Come on boys, field trip."  
"Where are we going Hammer?" Doom asked,  
"Apparently, Stark compounds, next to the Rhodes house. Must be his first place." Deadpool laughed, "That's so sweet!"  
"Take anything you need to wipe every hero in the armory off the face of the Earth," Hammer stated, "But remember. Stark is all mine."

* * *

**_Yes, Deadpool is a double agent! I left a little idea he was in the last chapter, well done if you picked up on it (Deadpool wanted to train Hammer with the knives.)_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!  
Off school form snow then straight into christmas hoidays, expect updates on this, 'I'm in love with a Superhero and A vampire' and 'A day i'd rather forget.'_**

**_Read and review ;)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9, Armour calling, gonna be rich

Pepper turned her head to heard scrapping on the armory door. She sighed and walked over to it. No one else heard anything so thought she was going a bit mad,  
"You know," She called opening the door, "Knocking is also handy, it means you don't turn the door into streamers, kay?" She said putting her hands on her hips and Logan burst in,  
"Sorry, instinct." Logan shrugged heading for the medical door.  
"Whoa," Pepper said stepping in front of him, "No one goes in unless they have a medical background or are freakishly smart...or are Rhodey."  
"But..."  
"You can't remember half your background so I'm going to have to ask if you could please, sit down like everyone else, thank you." She sniped pointing towards everyone else. He sighed and retracted his claws,  
"You would make a great security agent." He laughed.  
"Yeah, I know." Pepper smiled, resuming her position by the door.

"You ready?" Doom asked. Hammer nodded and signaled for Deadpool to start the process.

Pepper heard another bang on the doom from...great a K-57 Machine gun. BANG. And it had a 9 caliber pistol attached, that meant only one thing,  
"Deadpool, piss off." She called,  
"AW you're alive, that's nice." He chuckled, "C'mon Pepper I need to speak to Logan...It's Rogue." Pepper thought about it for a minute then looked to loagn who nodded, she opened up. Deadpool casually walked in,  
"Speak. Is she OK?" Logan asked, deadpool was standing in the doorway so it wouldn't close.  
"Rogue? Oh yeah she's fine. Well I don't know or really care for that matter." Deadpool beamed,  
"Then what are you doing here?" Logan asked, drawing ut his claws.  
"Oh nothing really just having a little...NOW!" He called and VAIN rushed in. Logan charged at the door, slashing and stabbing.  
"Crap." Pepper whispered, backing away from Sabertooth,  
"Hello again." He growled, she felt cold metal on her back,  
"Patrica Potts, remember me? I tried to kill you boyfriend." Ghost whispered behind her,  
"A lot of people have," She sighed,  
"See?" Sabertooth whined," She is no fun. Take Parker's girl and cry cry cry save me! Take her she insults you and doesn't say a word. I hate coming after Iron Man cos its no fun."  
"Oh I'm sorry. Grab Whitney, she whines anytime she opens her mouth." Pepper replied sarcastically,  
"You see?"  
"I get it Saber. If I shot you in the chest what would you do?" Ghost asked Pepper who rolled her eyes,  
"Gee, fall over and die?"  
"Your right, she's no fun."  
"I told you." Sabertooth mocked. "Just knock her out and put her with the others." Pepper smiled and quickly landed a solid kick to both Sabertooth and the Ghost's chests.  
"Sorry boys. Not in the mood."

"Logan! You lead him here?" Storm asked, fighting off the Controller,  
"No I swear, I actually left him to die." Logan defended, stabbing Mr Fix.  
"None may resist MODOK's mental blast!" MODOK yelled to Storm,  
"Oh, gosh or you breath. Seriously someone needs a tic-tac! PHEW!"  
"Silence, insolent child!"  
"Child? I am 21 years old don't you dare call me a..." MODOK threw a mental blast knocking her down, trying to maintain control of her mind, the whacky weather protecting the heroes stopped. Thor noticed,  
"Storm?" He looked over to see MODOK approaching, his eyes narrowed, "Hark ugly foul face! Thine shall step..er float...away from fair Storm right now!" MODOK laughed,  
"Or what?" Thor threw his hammer hitting the giant face, rendering the mental blast pointless. Thor knelt to Storm,  
"Is thy fair Storm alright?"  
"Yes, thanks Thor." She smiled, he helped her up, "I mean it. Thanks." She planted a light kiss on his cheek them fought off Blizzard. Clint laughed,  
"Yo, Lover God, snap out of it!"  
"ENOUGH!" Hammer yelled,  
"Justin?" Pepper asked, "Justin Hammer? What are you doing?" She was totally confused,  
"Doing what I should have done the first day he came to the Tomorrow Academy, I'm going to kill Tony Stark." Hammer laughed, Pepper looked to the door, she sent a quick text to Janet,  
'_VAIN in armory! Get Tony outta there ASAP!' _She had just hit send when Hammer send out a ray that removed all oxygen from the air. The Storm's and thunder stopped. Heroes grabbed their necks searching for air whist VAIN put on their breathing apparatus. Heroes bagan passing out. Thor, Wolverine and Pepper lasted longest. Thor dropped, even for an Asgardian it was too much. But Logan and Pepper had experience holding their breaths for a long time. Ghost smiled and went up to Wolverine and shot him in the chest. He fell, he would heal in a few hours but for now was out cold. Pepper shifted out of sight, reaching for an Iron Man helmet she pulled it on and gasped for the air.  
"Computer, disable speakers." She whispered,  
"Done."  
"Call Rhodey."  
"Dialing."  
"Armour? How are you calling me..."  
"Rhodey it's Pepper. VAIN is about to bust in there and take Tony get him o...out. Get him out." Apparently the helmet only had a small supply of air without the rest of the armour. Enough however to get her message through.

"VAIN is about to bust in and take Tony. We need to get him out." Rhodey yelled,  
"Too late." A voice laughed at the door.  
"Doom." Rhodey said, half scared half angry as hell.  
"And me, remember me Rhodes? We used to be great friends."  
"Justin?" Hammer laughed,  
"Yeah, Pepper had the same reaction. Well, we've taken a few of your heroes. The rest are breathing pure carbon dioxide and oh yes, I need to kill you best friend." Hammer smiled, Rhodey blocked the way to Tony,  
"I can't let you do that."  
"Shame." Hammer laughed, "You, I wasn't to fussed on hurting. Oh well." He shot a electromagnetic pulse and Rhodey Knocking him out and down. The heroes weren't fast enough on getting Tony, who was hooked up to a car battery and a magnet, out.  
"Oh no." Janet panicked,  
"Wasp, Ant-man, Captain America and Howard Stark. The only people smart enough to try to save Tony Stark. Well, your services are no longer required. He shot a larger version on the electromagnetic pulse, having the same effect on each of them as on Rhodey. It also seemed to put more life into Tony's heart. He stirred slightly, his eyes flickered open, he still couldn't sit up or more than his arms or head, and that was weakly.  
"R-r-r-r-rhodey? Pep? What's going on?" He asked drowsily, Hammer laughed,  
"Lord Doom, help me put him in the van, I have an idea that could make us very, very rich."

* * *

**_Sorry, another short (for me) chapter. I was doing to update tons today but computers are being weird right now, i think it be da snow_**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**

**_Me loves reviews ;)  
_**


	10. Chapter 10, Silence,,,he kill you

"What are you doing, boy?" Doom asked,  
"Tony Stark, one of the wealthiest people in the world. Don't you think there would be a very large amount of money to ensure his safety?" Justin chuckled.  
"I thought you wanted him dead?" Ghost asked in confused,  
"I do. That's why we take the money, then kill him." He said re-opening the van door. "Put him in there, bring the car battery, we need him alive for now."  
"I'm impressed." Doom stated. "I didn't think one so young would be able to be so cold, heartless even."  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Hammer winked, locking the van door. "We need to get out of here before the others wake up. We may have the most powerful ones but the others can get stronger with rage." They drove back to the Latverian Embassy and locked their six captives.

Hawkeye woke up and rubbed his head and groaned,  
"Oh lord, lets not do that again, eh Tasha?" He asked her, there was no reply. "Tasha?" He asked again,  
"Thor, you ok there big guy?" Storm woke rubbing her head, "Hello? Thor?"  
"Guys have you seen Hank?" Janet asked stumbling out of the medical room. Storm gasped,  
"Where's Logan?"  
"I didn't hear him, trust me we would have heard him." T'challa groaned. "What about Cap?"  
"He isn't in there anymore." Janet said frantically. "Where's Pepper?"  
"I'm here." Pepper called, clambering out from behind the armour console, "Where's Tony?"  
"Ok, so we can't find Tasha, Thor, Hank, Logan, Steve and Tony?" Clint cleared up, "And VAIN had us all unconscious for..."  
"Oh gosh, about 3 hours." Rhodey said blinking to refocus his eyes.  
"Why would they take Hank?" Janet panicked,  
"Jan, they have other people..." Clint started angrily,  
"Yes but they are all threats. Hank is just an egg-head who can shrink, nothing exciting!"  
"Hey, we'll find him." Storm soothed. "Rhodes, any idea where we could find them?"  
"I have an idea to get information on where they could be, but you won't like it." Rhodey stated,  
"What?" T'challa asked.  
"We're going to have to pay a visit to PAIN."  
"Woop woop." T'challa said sarcastically.

"Hulk, no for the last time, the Hulk gene or whatever is not contagious!" She Hulk sighed,  
"But Jenifer is hulked too..."  
"Because I got bored and played with gamma rays."  
"Jenifer stupid."  
"I get it hulky." Reed laughed at the banter between the cousins. Sue was worried though,  
"Reed, I have a really bad feeling."  
"About what, Sue?"  
"I...just don't know just something is up." Almost on cue there was an explosion and in walked half of the Originals,  
"Nice, explosive arrow?" Storm asked Clint who chuckled and nodded,  
"Pepper?" Hulk asked, "What doing here?"  
"We need your help."  
"Yeah well what if we don't want to help you." She Hulk proclaimed putting her hands on her hips,  
"Please, VAIN found us, Deadpool was a double agent. Tony got hurt bad earlier as in could be dead of we don't get him back or could even be dead now." Storm stopped on account of Pepper, who gestured for her to continue,"VAIN found us and they have half of us captured. Please, we just need to know where Doom would hide out, you two know him best."  
"Why don't you ask Ben and Jonny?" Reed asked,  
"They will probably blame us for Logan getting snatched up." Pepper interrupted (A/N:_**he he he lol if you get it ;**)_  
"Logan got caught," Rogue panicked, "I thought be was with HURT."  
"He was. He wanted to check on Tony when I called." Storm said,  
"Latverian Embassy," Sue said, "Only place Doom would take his team. We'll help you."  
"Speak for yourself!" Rick and She Hulk said at the same time.  
"I'll help." Rogue said,  
"Me too," Bobby added,  
"Count me in." Reed smiled.  
"Hulk in, even if Rick not." Rick sighed,  
"I'm in. Not because I like Stark, I still don't like him."  
"Fair enough," Pepper said, before Rhodey could go off on one, "Easy, Calm down." She whispered to him,  
"I thought you were the panicky one?"  
"Not so much anymore." She turned to She Hulk, "In or out?"  
"I'll help, if HURT help to."  
"Worth a shoot." Pepper smiled, "C'mon, lets go find a dark alley with lots of explosives."  
"Who died and made her the boss?" Rick said sarcastically and very quietly to Bobby,  
"You will if you don't shut up Jones." She threw back,  
"How did you heard that!"  
"You my friend, aren't that quiet...and pretty predictable." Bobby and Rogue tried not to laugh at the boiling red Rick...but failed.

"W-w-what? Storm!" Thor tried to get up and felt an electric pulse keep him down,  
"Easy, I already tried that." Tony said. Thor laughed and his eyes widened,  
"Oh Oden! Stark you are awake!"  
"Lucky me." Tony said sarcastically,  
"We thought you were dead, bub." Logan said,  
"I am unless I get a new chest piece, car battery acid will kill you after about a week." Tony shrugged,  
"Is this just another day in the office for you?" Logan asked,  
"Yes." Thor, Hank, Natasha, Steve and Tony cleared up.  
"Oh goody, you're all up!" Hammer mocked,  
"Hammer, what's going on?" Tony asked, wincing at the end,  
"Aw, battery acid getting to you?"  
"Just a bit." Tony said with venom in is voice.  
"Sad, just thought you all should know, 2 of you get out alive, 3 get out just about alive and the other..."  
"Is Tony Stark." Tony sneered,  
"You read my mind,"  
"It was pretty predictable." Hank said,  
"Aye, It is clear thou is new to villainy." Thor laughed.  
"Silence!" Hammer yelled angrily,  
"I kill you." Logan chuckled,  
"No, I thought it was Silence, he kill me." Tony snickered, then they all erupted in laughter,  
"Hello! I'm saying we're going to torture three of you, make two watch and kill your little leader, and you're laughing!"  
"Uh...Yeah." Steve smiled.  
"Fine, you leave me no choice." Hammer sneered, "Get me Stark." He called, Tony sighed,  
"Oh here we go."  
"Your about as much fun as your girlfriend! Next time abduct Parker, or Lois Lane. Someone who will at least act scared!" Sabertooth moaned.  
"Next time, Saber." Hammer laughed as he dragged Tony out into a seperate room. Once Tony was gone Logan spoke up,  
"Ok Hammer. Let the kid go."  
"Oh it all changes when he leaves the room!"  
"Seriously, leave him alone he's just a kid." Steve said,  
"So am I!" Hammer yelled, "He ruined my life, he destroyed in a day a reputation i spend years building up!"  
"So Doom got to you and now you want to kill him?" Hank asked, "I know Stark can be a jerk sometimes but Killing him? Isn't that a bit extreme?"  
"I say it isn't extreme enough.." Doom said appearing behind Hammer,  
"Oh you would," Natasha spat.  
"Shhh, If you listen very carefully you'll heard my suggestion." Doom laughed, they pricked up there ears. They heard a faint yelling.  
"What are you doing to him?" Natasha asked. They heard the door open.  
"Ask him yourself." Tony was thrown in and the villains left, "We'll be back, just need to make a few calls, Janet must be worried sick eh Hank?" Hammer chortled, Hank struggled but to no avail.  
"Tony!" Steve yelled, pulling at his retrains, "Tony please get up." Tony moaned and struggled to get against a wall. His shirt was covered in blood and acid. there was a large wound on his shoulder blade the stretched across his back to the other blade. There was a small, but deep, stab wound in is side and a deep claw mark on his pasty face,  
"Well...that was fun." He said wincing,  
"Tony, was the mark on your face from my brother?" Logan asked, Tony nodded, trying to clean himself up.  
"Acid in open wounds, I'm surprised we could barely heard you." Hank said shaking his head.  
"Whatever, It'll heal." Tony shrugged again, wincing at the pain in his shoulders,  
"Tony, you are pretty tough aren't you?" Natasha asked,  
"I kinda have to be."  
"Wow, I pity these guys when you get your armour." She smiled,  
"I pity these guys when Jan and Pepper get a hold of them." Hank said and almost in unison they all shuddered.

* * *

**_3 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! Exciting ;)_**

**_Anyway I hope you like this chapter, read it , review it, wait eagerly until the next chapter tomorrow, or maybe tonight, but probably tomorrow ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11, Systems failing

A few hours had passed, Hank, Steve and Natasha were badly beat up. Being the only ones that weren't immortal and couldn't heal themselves VAIN decided they would be the three nearly dead. Tony was getting a strange green almost glowing ring around his open ark reactor cylinder from the car acid. Wolverine was still clawing at the diamond titanium walls to escape, Thor and his hammer had been separated making him weaker,  
"Give it up Logan." Hank sighed, "You won't scratch that."  
"At least I'm doing something bug boy." Wolverine growled,  
"Oh tough talk, why don't you come over here and say that." Hank said growing as big as he could.  
"Why don't you smash the roof?"  
"I tried it its the same material."  
"Well then shut up and sit down!"  
"Make me!"  
"GUYS!" Natasha yelled, "Grow up and shut up both of you." She looked them in the eyes, they recoiled instantly. "You should be coming up with a plan to get him out of here, not on killing each other." She said inclining her head to Tony. He was aimlessly fiddling with the car batteries settings. Hank sighed and shrunk down.  
"I, pardon thine, hast got an idea of escape." Thor said.  
"Pointless," Tony said still playing with the battery, "They might panic and start shooting, bring the death toll higher than one, not a good idea."  
"And what does thou suggest? Leavist thine here to die?"  
"Uh...yeah pretty much." He was still messing with the battery not looking at any of them, his hair blocking out his face. Natasha got suspicious,  
"Tony, what are you hiding?"  
"What? Nothing." His head remained down. With a smiled, Natasha quickly raced over a held his head up. Tony's eyes were going black, the blue barely visible, the claw mark had a strange purple row of blisters appearing, his skin as cold as ice,  
"Oh my gosh Tony. Why didn't you say anything?" She gasped,  
"No point." Tony shrugged her off. Hank was getting angry,  
"Do you even care? About any of this?"  
"Hrm, lets see. You all get out alive, a bit mentally scared but not much. Nope don't care."  
"You left out that part about you dying." Hank growled,  
"Oh that, yeah don't care."  
"Stark, since when did you go emo?" Logan asked sitting next to him.  
"I'm not, I just shouldn't be alive anyway so death doesn't really freak me out."  
"Shouldn't be alive, Tony what are you talking about?" Natasha asked.  
"The plane crash, the assassin, the armour trying to kill me...well succeeding, but that's complicated. I should have died a lot of times, I know what its like, it isn't that bad."  
"Tony, your alive doesn't that mean thy should be?" Thor asked, Tony shrugged,  
"If I should be I'll walk out with you guys, if not I wont."  
"But what about, Pe..." Hank began  
"Don't."  
"I get it." He smiled, "You're trying to get anything worth living for out of your head so you don't feel guilty about leaving them."  
"I said don't."  
"Or maybe you just don't care," He was trying to push buttons, "You don't care if Pepper is heartbroken."  
"Leave it alone Hank."  
"If she grows up completely different to the Pepper you know."  
"Don't."  
"Maybe Gene will come back."  
"Who ah, you're going to far." Steve warned,  
"Maybe he'll bring her back. The Pepper you know and love. Then she'll end up with Gene..." Natasha noticed Tony boiling red,  
"Hank, stop." She commanded,  
"She'll move in with him, marry him."  
"Hank." Thor barked,  
"She'll forget you ever existed. She'll probably be better off, and when she gets killed for the Mandarin's rings then who cares, huh? Tony Stark clearly didn't because he let that happen. Tony Stark was a failure, Tony Stark..." Tony launched at Hank. Punching him and fighting him. "Now we're getting some emotion aren't we? Stop it Stark, someone might think you care." Tony landed a solid kick in Hank's jaw before Steve pulled him off whilst Thor pulled Hank away, Tony started to yell,  
"You can call me a lot of things Pym, and you have. But don't you dare say I don't care about her. You know why I've given up, Hank? Because the green ring around my chest means that the battery acid is only a few days away from consuming the blood stream, if they don't kill me first, I'm dead by the weekend. So yeah I want to stay detached so I'm not wallowing in self pity for the next few days so I can focus on getting you out. Logan hit that part of the wall that i was sitting at." Logan did so, part of the wall crumbled away, leaving a part Logan could easily claw through. "I don't even know why I try, Hank. Your there just to knock me down every time. It's fun to you isn't it." Tony shrugged Steve off, Steve noticed the blood left on his shirt that wasn't his own,  
"Tony, your back is still bleeding, let me check it..."  
"It isn't blood, it's acid, I'd wipe it off you if I were you." As if on cue Steve noticed his shirt burning away where the 'blood' was.  
"Tony." Hank started, but was ignored. "Tony turn around and listen to me."  
"If I wast the boy, I'd block thy out also." Thor spat.  
"I'm with Hammer-time, you messed up Pym." Natasha said with venom,  
"You really did screw up big, bub." Logan said sitting near Tony who just continued playing with the battery acid on the wall. It was damaging diamond titanium alloy, and it was inside him?  
"Damn it Tony, I'm sorry. How was I ment to know?"  
"You could ask!" Tony snarled, "You sit in that corner just thinking about how were all doomed. Logan has been doing something constructive. Natasha has been looking out for me and Thor. Thor had been trying to see what he can do without his hammer. I've been making an escape route. You don't do anything but wallow in your stupid little mind, thinking of ways to push peoples buttons. I honestly don't know how Janet hasn't killed you with a bug swatter yet."  
"Yet?" Hank chuckled,  
"You're still alive aren't you?" Tony smiled. Apparently smiling to soon. Ten minutes later he felt an unbearable pain in his chest. He looked and saw the gaping hole bubbling with acid. His breathing became heavy, Thor noticed,  
"Tony? Hark art thou alright?" Tony's sight was blury, he couldn't breath. "Tony? Alas, Natasha, something est wrong."  
"Tony, Tony what's going on?" He only heard a faint mumbling and saw blurred figures in front on him. The acid bubbled out burning his shirt. He dropped to his knees then fell forward on all fours. "Logan!"  
"What Tash? Oh my, Tony." He felt a hand on his shoulder, another wrapping around him to pull him up onto his knees. He grabbed his throat, fire. It was burning. He needed air, something, "He's burning up."  
"Logan, there is acid gushing out of his chest his temperature is the least of our problems." Natasha cried,  
"What's happening?" Steve asked rushing over,  
"Something is not well with young Stark." Thor said with a worried voice.  
"Hank, do you know what's happening?" Steve called him over,  
"It's what he was talking about, but he said he had days not minutes!" Hank panicked, "The kid is normally pretty good with math." Tony felt his heart pounding, the same feeling he felt in the plane crash. He couldn't think of anyone, anything he'd lose. He had to focus on the pain, that way he wouldn't feel like he was letting him down. He kicked his foot out to show the crumbled wall, they had to know they could escape.  
"Tony, Tony look at me." Logan said grabbing his face. He saw blurs, "His eyes are totally black and glazed." Logan panicked.

"So you'll help." Janet smiled,  
"No." Gambit snarled. "Deadpool double agent, shocker. Logan choose to go find Stark, it serves him right."  
"Gambit," Ben started, "What if Logan gets killed?"  
"Impossible."  
"Yeah well what about the rest of them?" Ben asked,  
"They followed Stark, they knew the risks at being heroes." Jonny now lit up,  
"You don't care if they all get killed!"  
"No."  
"Gambit you ass..." Ben covered his flaming mouth.  
"We'll help." Ben said, Jonny nodded. Ark angel led the rest of the X-Men and Xavier over.  
"As will we." They made noises of agreement.  
"I don't wanna know." Gambit stated, "because I don't care."  
"Gambit please." Rogue begged, "Logan could get hurt. Please." He looked at her big sad brown eyes and sighed,  
"Just this once." He waved his hand. Rogue hugged him, thankful for her long gloves. Gambit smiled and hugged her back, "Where we heading?"  
"Latverian Embassy." The Fantastic four said together.  
"Oh course." Gambit laughed. He then felt his hand freeze,  
"Keep your cards off my girl." Bobby whispered. Gambit just smiled.

Every part of his body burned. The acid had replaced nearly all of his blood. Tony felt the easy blackness coming, ready to consume him,  
"Tony please, hang in there." Steve begged. Tony mentally sighed, he would hold on as long as he could, but the burning hurt so bad.  
"It really hurts." He choked out.  
"I know it does, bub. Hang on please." Logan said. Thor's ears pricked up.  
"There is a disturbance." He stated,  
"In the force?" Hank asked sarcastically. Thor stuck his tongue out.  
"Ney, there is much shouting. I think invaders may have occured." He listened closely,  
"Where's Hank?" He heard being yelled,  
"Janet?" He asked, Hank looked at the door. Thor listened again,  
"Thor! Logan! Where are you?"  
"Storm!" Thor smiled, "Tis our fellow heroes, they found us."  
"A couple of hours ago would have been better." Logan snarled, trying to keep Tony away. "There coming, bub, hold on."

"Where are they?" Ben and Hulk said together, holding Deadpool to a wall,  
"I'm not telling..." They both punched him, one in the face one in the..."HOLY CRAP! Down the frickin hall, the vault room I swear, Holy..." They dropped him,  
"Jan, Storm," Ben called, "This way!" They ran down the hall to meet Hammer and more goons,  
"Kill them." Hammer instructed and the goons raced forward. Pepper stood forward, with two guns in her hand. With one shot she took two out, another shot, one down. Knee shot at Hammer and left the rest for the Hulk's to deal with. She grabbed Hammer,  
"Where's Tony?"  
"I'm not going to tell you anything." He smiled, Pepper raised her gun, shoulder shot,  
"Now?"  
"Never."  
"Kay." Elbow and other knee, "You see where this is doing?" She smiled,  
"Yeah, I kinda do." Hammer smiled, then the guns flew out of her hands. "Metal control thanks to doom." The bullets fell from his body. Hulk then punched him knocking him out cold,  
"Hulk!" Pepper squealed,  
"What? Hammer going hurt Pepper, Hulk smash!" Hulk smiled.  
"Can you start tearing down doors?" She asked, he nodded. He and She Hulk ripped off door after door, until they heard yelling from one door,  
"Were in here! Hurry please, Stark's hurt!" Hulk ran towards the yelling and pulled the door off.

"Hank!" Janet smiled, then her eyes dropped to where they were all crowded, "Oh lord, Keep Pepper out of here!" She instructed running in. "What happened?"  
"The battery acid from the car battery, it took over his blood stream." Hank panicked, "I suggested the battery, this is all my fault."  
"No it isn't, they captured him you would have replaced the reactor by now." Janet soothed hugging him tightly. Storm ran in and locked her arms around Thor.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Aye, I don't have my ham..." Storm smiled and pulled out from behind her back his hammer,  
"You uh, left this back at the armory." She smiled. He took it from her and kissed her forehead than ran over to Tony,  
"Would lightening help?"  
"Would start up the battery, keep the acid pumping." Hank said,  
"Is that good?" Thor asked,  
"It keeps a heartbeat so yeah, work away."

"Hulk let me in!" Pepper pounded on Hulk's chest.  
"Pepper no in." Hulk nodded. She quickly smiled and punched Rick in the face, causing the hulk to jerk forward just enough for her to leap over his back and get in.  
"Ha, success. Is Tony awake..." Pepper asked turning around. Her face dropped. "Tony!"  
"Easy," She Hulk had grabbed her from behind. The kicking Pepper tried to break free,  
"Let me down! Let go of me!" Peter Parker pushed past her.  
"You need mesh, netting, web or something like that?" He asked,  
"Can you cover the hole in his chest, try to block some of the acid?" Steve asked,  
"I'll try."

_TONY!,_ Crap Pepper had got there. Tony couldn't bear the thought of her face seeing him like this. _She'll marry Gene. She'll forget about you...because you don't care._ Tony shock the thoughts out of his head. His eyes were still open, he felt the lightening, the webbing. They helped but barely. He was aware he hadn't spoke in a while, but just didn't have the energy.  
"Tony, you still there?" Reed? What was he doing there?  
"Shell-head, wake up come on." Ben? Wait...webbing? Parker? But they had all spilt up. Had they got together just to break the six of them out? He smiled but then suddenly jerked forward, wincing in pain. He screwed his eyes shut. The mumbling voices became louder and more panicked. He could make out his name being called, he could hear someone fall with a thud and someone land and run in his direction,  
"Tony! Tony, c'mon don't do this!" Pepper, why did it have to be Pepper? His eyes got heavy, the blurs blending into one color, the yelling drowned out. He could only hear his heart beat, one that was slowing more and more as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Wu-uh oh. That can't be good ;)_**

**_For anyone who didn't get the A/N in the last chapter, Pepper Interrupted was the name of episode 18 hence the lol_**

**_I heart reviews 3_**  
_**Read and review :D**_


	12. Chapter 12, Stop! Hammertime

"He's crashing." Hank yelled, "We need to get him to the labs right now!"  
"Or," Hammer said appearing in the door with Doom and every other villain who wasn't recovering, "Maybe not." Thor stood in the middle of the heroes and villains,  
"Stop!" He commanded raising his hammer, "Hammertime!" He sent a shockwave through all the villains, only Hammer resisted,  
"I couldn't agree more." He smiled, raising his arms they morphed into giant hammers, Janet's eyes widened,  
"Could he do that before?"  
"Uh, no, I reallly think that's new." Hank said startled. Hammer ran at Thor and raised his hammer arm to strike. Thor blocked hitting off with his hammer. The clanging of metal and the lightening bouncing off the walls was at a huge extent. Hank saw the opportunity, "Jan, we can get out while Thor keeps Hammer busy." Janet smiled and nodded and whispered to hulk to take out the shockwaved villains then keep it clear. Hulk nodded and ran at them. Some put up quite a fight, Sabertooth however didn't go down easily,  
"You keep away from me you monster." He growled, slashing Hulk's back. Hulk roared in pain and smashed Sabertooth against a wall. He then clawed right through Hulk's wrist. Hulk dropped him and nursed his bad hand. Logan quickly ran up behind Sabertooth before he could hurt Hulk again,  
"Pick on someone your own size." Logan growled,  
"Fine, Brother. Bring it on." Saberooth laughed. Logan mouthed 'go' to Janet and the heroes and they started their plan. Mr Fantastic wrapped in a giant rubber ball around them and Sue kept up a force field. From the roof Spiderman distracted Sabertooth long enough for Logan to jump in the ruber Reed sphere. As soon as he was in Parker quickly swapped with rogue who ripped off her gloves whilst leaving the sphere and grabbed a hold of Sabertooth. His skin bubbled and he fell, but wasn't staying down. Rogue slid her gloves back on and jumped in as Bobby and Jonny jumped out. The fire and ice at the exact timing cooled on sabertooth, trapping him in rock. One they were back inside Reed grabbed Thor and pulled him in then Sue quickly put up the shield.  
"Sue," Reed panicked, "Doom coming up, we gotta send someone out."  
"Ben, Hulk, She hulk and Logan," Sue called, "Stick your fists outside the sphere." She commanded. They did so. Reed spun the ball around at a sonic speed as their fists whirled around the outside. Hitting Doom about 6 times each. He fell to the floor. Logan laughed,  
"That was kinda fun."  
"We all make a pretty good team." Parker said, "Surprisingly."  
"Crap, We have more goons. Maggia goons, who can work a gun or weapons easily?" Reed asked. Clint, Natasha and Pepper raised their hands. " Sue can you expand the shields to let them stand outside but still shoot?"  
"I'll try." Sue said as they stepped out.  
"Sue, you ready?" Clint called,  
"Go!" She yelled back, feeling a nose bleed start. Very quickly the goons were down and they stepped back in,  
"They don't make bad guys like they used to." Pepper laughed. Reed suddenly gasped in pain,  
"Reed! What happened?" Sue called,  
"We need stronger shields."  
"I can't!"  
"Try Sue please." He groaned getting another shot. Sue closed her eyes and strengthened the shields. She started to shake and blood dripped from her nose.  
"Susy?" Ben asked, "Sue stop, you're going to kill yourself." He said shaking her, she shook her head,  
"I'm handling it."  
"Sue you look like you're about to explode."  
"I have a force field around my organs to stop that, Ben." She said through gritted teeth.  
"Come out and fight us!" Hammer yelled, "The days we come is still on the way, you think saving Stark will stop that? No if you manage it will only postpond our plans."  
"Reed, can you go any faster to get to the jet?" Hank called,  
"I'll tyr but I don't know how much friction I can take."  
"Tell me about it, my hair is going static." Jonny complained.

Nearing the jet reed stretched more and more then quickly covered the jet, Sue trying to keep up the shields around the bigger area. Rhodey jumped out of the plane,  
"What is taking you guys? I thought it was a grab and get out!" He asked then saw Thor carrying Tony, "Oh God, no." Rhodey helped Thor bring him in, Howard instantly started to talk, not turning around.  
"Right, I have a prototype, I can't perfect it for a while thought. Oh and Tony your blood has probably gone acidic, we'll have to clean it." He turned around and dropped his coffee with a smash, "Tony!"  
"I thought you were the one who kept nearly dying." Rhodey said to Pepper,  
"I was yesterday remember."

Tony was starting to hear things again, but he couldn't move anything, he couldn't even open his eyes. He felt someone rip at his chest, shoving in what he presumed was wires. He felt a familiar click and pumping system, but it was off balance. It had to be the prototype reactor. He felt something, a tube, being rammed down his throat. He tried to cough, to gag but couldn't. He felt something going into his blood system, he suspected a very strong alkali to cancel out or neutralise the acid build up. He had to tell them that would fry the reactor, but Howard probably knew. What else could they do?  
Tony stay with me.  
Tony don't you dare leave me now.  
Tony hang on buddy.  
Bub, you better be ok.  
Stark, survive thine predicament, favour.  
Tony, come on kid, please.  
Tony, I really sorry for what i said. God, please get through this.  
Tony...Dude please wake up, man. Please, I can't lose my best friend.  
Tony you're going to be fine, I swear. You are going to wake up and this will all...this will all just go away. Come on, salt boy. Tony mentally smiled,  
FLASHBACK  
_"You know," Pepper smiled, "A lot of couples have like cute couple names for each other_." Tony smiled,  
_"I'll call you Pepper." She looked confused,  
"How is that a couple name?"  
"Well then you can call me salt. Salt and Pepper always belong together." He smiled at her,  
"That was so sweet." She said hugging him, then hit him very hard in the arm,  
"OW!"  
"And cheesy." She laughed.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
_

"Keep breathing, come on were nearly at Stark International." Howard said, running his fingers through his sons hair,  
"Stark International?" Rhodey asked,  
"I called Trish. She has the medical suites blocked off due to a 'chemical leak.' No one will suspect a thing." Howard smiled. Steve went and Sat in the corner of the jet as everyone sat down. Clint took the wheel, he didn't want Rhodey driving. Pepper went over and sat next to Steve,  
"Hey." He said,  
"Hey." She replied hollowly.  
"How you holding up?" She just looked at him with her Brown, defeated eyes, "That good, huh?"  
"Yea." She choked. Tears welling up in her eyes. Steve noticed,  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Come her." He said pulling her into a hug. She silently cried into his uniform the whole plane ride. Half way through she fell asleep, Steve just let her lie, his arm around her for support. Natasha moved next to him,  
"You're pretty good with kids."  
"My partner was about their age." He said to her, "Bucky._"  
"_What happened to him?"  
"Age. He got to grow up, to fight, to die. While I was stuck helplessly in the ocean."  
"Sorry to hear that."  
"It's fine." Steve shrugged,  
"We're landing!" Clint called. Rhodey moved over with Steve and Pepper, who just woke up. She grabbed Rhodey's hand,  
"He's going to be fine." She said vacantly squeezing his hand, he squeezed back,  
"Yeah, it's Tony, he has to be."_

* * *

_

**Merry Christmas! Well christmas eve but 15 minutes to christmas :D  
**

**I hope you like this chapter and have a happy holidays**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 3**

**ALSO new you tube Iron Man video **

.com/watch?v=fozKBOi0QcA


	13. Chapter 13, Don't call me his pet

Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like years sitting outside the Stark International health suit. The occasional yell or nose gave it away something was going on, that is if you don't count nearly every hero known to man siting outside giving it away. Hours, hours upon hours of nothing, not even someone walking out of the room. Just people, staring, hoping, waiting. The hurt or injured just put on a band aid, just ignored their problems, just waited. The hours turned into a day, then the hours kept on rolling. If someone dared to speak to was to ask if anyone wanted anything, shaking of heads would reply. Rick Jones however would always, after every two hours of suspence, walk down the road to Starbucks and bring them all one back.  
"Pepper, you have to at least drink something, or better yet eat something." Rick said thrusting a frappicino towards her,  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Killing yourself won't help anyone."  
"Neither will eating." She replied. Steve glared at Rick to continue pushing at her. Rick sighed and mouth 'you suck' to Steve who mouthed a cocky 'I know' back.  
"Pepper, come on please just have something, please?" He smiled waving the frappicino at her again, she sighed and took in from him,  
"Thanks, Rick." She smiled. Rick sat back down beside Steve,  
"Good job." Steve whispered to him,  
"Next time, you do it." Rick replied,  
"Hey you got the easy one, at least she isn't carrying weapons like Tasha and Jan."  
"Oh no," Rick pointed to her pink skull bag, "42 caliber, and theres a dagger inside the hem of her shirt."  
"Wow," Steve sighed, "She's good."

"They got away, but thats fine, they'll be fussing over Stark, now. Now is when we make our move." Hammer schemed,  
"Boy," Doom belowed, "What exactly are we starting?"  
"Your plan from the beginning, Lord Doom." Hammer smiled back, "We are taking over New York city and those heroes will lay crushed at our feet."  
"How...How are we going to do that?" Sabertooth asked, "We lost our insider." He nodded towards Deadpool who laughed awkwardly,  
"You forget we have Doom, pairing my research with his power we have successfully tracked each heroes biggest villains." Hammer laughed triumphantly as a door opened behind him. "Meet Venom, Dr Octavious, The impossible Man, Ronan the Accuser, King Pin, Rhino, Entrantress, Carnage, Green Goblin, Juggernaut, Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Blob, Count Nefaria, The Maggia, The Mandarin, The Tong, Killer Shrike, Unicorn, Mr Sinister, Sandman, Blizzard, Ultimo and Grim Reaper." The villains all stepped out,  
"Wow," Deadpool exclaimed, "24 of the worlds nastiest villains."  
"That's right, Those fools don't stand a chance!" MODOK laughed.

Dr Doom, Justin Hammer, Deadpool, Sabertooth, MODOK, The Controller join forces with Venom, Dr Octavious, The impossible Man, Ronan the Accuser, King Pin, Rhino, Entrantress, Carnage, Green Goblin, Juggernaut, Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Blob, Count Nefaria, The Maggia, The Mandarin, The Tong, Killer Shrike, Unicorn, Mr Sinister, Sandman, Blizzard, Ultimo and Grim Reaper. Creating their new super-group, VAIN 30.

The heroes remained waiting, waiting until someone said what was on everyones minds,  
"Were down, they'll hit now if they'll hit ever." Logan sighed. Others made sounds of agreement,  
"Well," Janet said, "Look at us. We have the most powerful heroes in the world here. I mean who don't we have?"  
"Miss Marvel." Spiderman said,  
"Mockingbird." Hawkeye stated,  
"Scarlet Witch..."Logan listed,  
"It was rhetorical!" Janet snapped. "Come on, we can take them if we become on big team again."  
"Jan, that ended badly last time." Logan said,  
"No it didn't, Deadpool pushed you to go, the X-Men would quite possibly follow you into a volcano." Janet replied,  
"We probably would." Ark Angel laughed,  
"See? Rogue saw you could go off, she felt weird so she went off and the rest was following your friends." Janet stood up, "Listen to me, stop rolling your eyes! Spiderman, Spiderwoman, The Incredible Hulk, Rick Jones, Mr Fantastic, The Invisible woman, The Thing, The Human Torch, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain America, The Black Panther, Black Widow, Ant Man..."  
"Wasp." Hank smiled,  
"Electra, Daredevil, Ark Angel, Professor Xavier, She Hulk, Ice Man, Rogue, War Machine, Iron Man, Storm, Rescue..if someone will put that armour on again..."  
"How did you find out about that?" Pepper snapped,  
"Reports came in over a year ago about Iron Man with a slightly feminine armour shape. Tony told me he has an altered armour waiting for you. Rescue, because thats what you do best." Janet smiled, "Besides even without an armour you know your way around a gun and a knife."  
"Thanks Jan. So what is that...27 people?" Pepper asked,  
"Thats it." Steve nodded, "But they are probably getting recruits as we speak."  
"I want to help." A voice said from the landing. Pepper looked down the hall and sighed at the person,  
"Whitney, go away."  
"Hello to you to." Whitney snarled, "Madame Masque could really help you guys..."  
"No, how do we know your not spying on us to your Dad." Pepper growled standing up,  
"If I was he would be here with security, considering none of you...including Tony...should be here." Whitney replied walking up to her. Pepper put her hands on her hips,  
"Madame Masque is a crimal, I bet one wave of money and you'll jump ship."  
"I don't back out when things get rough, unlike some people."  
"Whats that meant to mean?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all. You just can't make a decision...ever."  
"You know what Whitney, I could have you hanging off the wall by your hair whilst i shove a bullet down your throat but I'm DECIDING not to."  
"Oh look how well Tony has his pet trained." Whitney mocked. Rick's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Pepper's arms.  
"Rick let me go!" She barked,  
"Aw, has Pepper the pet got a Little pet of her own. That's adorable."  
"See? I don't care." Rick whispered into Pepper's ear,  
"My, isn't he good? I bet Tony has you all trained to do whatever he tells you." She said directly to Rick,  
"Nope, I can't stand the guy." He smiled,  
"I'm surprised you don't leave then, unless the only reason your staying is to get into her pants." Whitney sneered, trying to push buttons,  
"Whoah, Out of line." Rick growled, "Don't talk about her like that."  
"Oh so that's why you don't like Tony, he has Pepper and you don't. Don't worry, the little goldigger will probably move on to you once Tony's dead." Pepper went red and Rick happily let go of her arms,  
"Ok, get her," He smiled,  
"YOU BITCH!" Pepper screamed and launched at Whitney who laughed at her,  
"That all you got?" Pepper pulled out the knife from her hem, Whitney pulled one out from her heel,  
"Predictable." Pepper spat,  
"At least I can use one." She lunged at Pepper who swooped back out of the way and stabbed her leg. Whitney gasped in pain then jabbed her knife into Pepper's arm,  
"Not bad." Pepper compilmented, "But can you do this." Pepper back flipped over Whitney, crouched behind her and knocker her down by the back of her knees meeting Pepper's foot. She stood on her chest and kept the knife above Whitney's neck,  
"Not too bad yourself." Whitney replied, "But top this." Whitney wrapped her knee around the leg that wasn't on her chest and pulled Pepper down with an 'ommph!' Then she stood on her back and pulled up her arms, "Done now, Potts?"  
"Just getting started, Stane."

"Aren't we going to stop them!" Janet panicked, Natasha pushed her back,  
"No, no. This is getting good." She smiled as Pepper rammed Whitney's head into a wall then Whitney put Pepper's through glass,  
"Am I the only one finding this extremely attractive?" Rick asked,  
"No, you're not." Bobby smiled, "It is extremely hot seeing to not bad looking girls beat the crap out of each other."  
"You guys are freaks!" Rhodey smiled to keep up his cover for the girls, "I'm recordring the whole thing." Rhodey whispered to Rick.  
"Rich stuck up bitch!"  
"Goldigger whore!"  
"Oh tough talk from someone who almost killed herself, with a mask!"  
"Oh yeah well who is always playing damsel in distress? Tony help me I'm so pathetic!"  
"You leave him out of this!"  
"Why because you know its your fault he's doing to die?"  
"He isn't!"  
"Face it Potts he probably is-argh!" Whitney went crashing through a door...a very thick wooden door,  
"Wow, that was a good throw." Natasha smiled,  
"WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING THIS! Janet yelled,  
"At least she isn't moping." Hank shrugged,  
"Jan, I shall help thee break them up." Thor stated,  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
"You just jealous he choose me!"  
"Settled for you Potts!" Chair to Pepper's chest,  
"Better than a blonde bimbo." Table thrown at Whitney,  
"Well I'm better then a ginger with an anger problem." Table leg to face,  
"I'm red not ginger!" Chair to head,  
"You deny that but not the anger thing? you need anger management!"  
"I do not! I manage to get angry without management!"  
"Oh funny!"  
"Like your nose job." Pepper spat with a smile. Whitney gasped and held her nose.  
"You know what else is funny? Your knock off converse." Pepper gasped and looked at her shoes. They glared at each other and went to charge when Thor grabbed Pepper and Janet grabbed Whitney,  
"Knock it off! Both of you!" Janet growled.  
"Jan! Why'd you do that!" Rick sighed,  
"It was getting good!" Bobby moaned,  
"I was not a part of this." Rhodey said backing off.

"Oh my gosh, It's working, what ever your doing Howard keep doing it!" A doctor gasped, Tony was coming around.  
"He isn't rejecting the replacement, he-he-he's coming back!" Howard smiled.

"What was that all about!" Janet yelled at the two girls, sitting in the waiting area with ice packs on them. All 25 other heroes stood behind Janet, "Well?"  
"She has always had it out for me..." Pepper started,  
"She think she is so cool because Tony is going out..." Whitney started at the same time,  
"So little miss jealous..."  
"And she thinks she's better..."  
"The little lying son of a..."  
"Evil twisted piece of..." The girls turned to each other,  
"Your wrapped up in your little bubble of me me me..."Pepper sniped,  
"When your really an idiot who got lucky..." Whitney continued,  
"Thinks the world revolves around..."  
"Your ass any day of the week sunshine, and you know..."  
"That the world would..."  
"a better frickin place..."  
"IF YOU WERN'T IN IT!" They yelled in unison.  
"Why did I ask?" Janet sighed and the girls were at it again. Then Whitney pushed Pepper's should who pushed back. She grabbed he short red hair, she grabbed her long blond hair. Within minutes they were on the floor, pulling hair, scratching eyes, punching, kicking, screaming...  
"What the hell is going on?" Someone yelled making every hero and the to fighting girls stop in their tracks at look to the person who yelled,  
"Oh my gosh," Pepper went bright red, tears welled up in her eyes. "Tony, your OK!" She then turned to Whitney, "I told you he wouldn't die!"  
"Aw, poor Rick! Looks like you'll bled the Stark fund drying then she'll come to you, Ricky!" Whitney mocked, receiving a punch to the face then the fight started again. Tony sighed and put his hand to his face,  
"How long have they been at it this time?" He asked,  
"A while." Rhodey replied. He noticed his friend wavering, "How about you sit down again...and I'll show you the video."

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while but...my bad :S_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so look forward tot he next,  
Comment, queries or concerns? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thank you :3  
_**


	14. Chapter 14, We'll fake it I swear

"Seriously why can't you to just get along?" Tony sighed once both girls had come into his room. He winced propping himself up on the bed, Howard smiled,  
"It would hurt as much if you didn't go running out when you heard fighting."  
"Yeah now you tell me." Tony smiled back at his Dad then turned to his friends, "Well?"  
"Ask her." They growled in unison. Tony dropped his head forward and shook his head.  
"Was there a need to throw her through a door, Pepper?" Tony asked,  
"Yes." Pepper smirked, "She threw me threw a window."  
"Becuase you punched my throat!" Whitney growled,  
"I was looking for the 'Made in China' print."  
"Oh that hurt. Nice comeback, not."  
"Oh 'Nice comeback, not' how old are you 8?"  
"Thats the age you're both acting!" Tony yelled over the top of them. He put his hand to his head, "Madame Masque would be a great ally thank you Whitney." Whitney stuck her tongue out at Pepper, "However I agree with Janet you really should put on the Rescue armour Pepper...maybe once I've put more weapons in it." Pepper stuck her tongue out at Whitney, "But if you both can't act your age you're both out."  
"What!" The girls exclaimed together in high pitched voices.  
"You can't do that!" Whitney yelled,  
"I have been a part of the Avengers since day dot!" Pepper yelled back at Tony,  
"Then both of you grow up and find away to be in the same room without killing each other. Got it?" He snarled, "Got it?"  
"Got it." They sighed,  
"Good, now I'm going to have to ask you girls to leave, I have a few more tests to run." Howard smiled,  
"Of course, Mr Stark." Whitney smiled politely,  
"Yeah sure, See ya Howard." Pepper waved. When they were walking out the boys heard their new conversation,  
"Why did you call him Howard?" Whitney whispered,  
"That's his name." Pepper laughed,  
"Yeah but, no one but his friends call him Howard...its like a rule."  
"I spent over a month in a cell with the guy, I think we're on first name terms." Howard laughed quietly as the door closed,  
"It isn't funny." Tony smiled,  
"It is and you know it." Howard chuckled,  
"Ok its pretty funny. I swear they are going to kill each other." Tony laughed,  
"Proabaly," Howard looked Tony in the eye, "Or they kill you."  
"Don't even joke." Tony laughed,  
"I wasn't."

"You ready?" Hammer called to his troop with Doom by his side. He wasn't to bad a sidekick, as far as eveil sidekicks go, Doom thought.  
"I think we are." Doom smiled, "VAIN 30, MOVE OUT!" He yelled and the troop moved towards the city,  
"Any hero gets in your way..." Hammer started,  
"Slice 'em, Dice 'em." Deadpool smiled, "Or shoot the crap out of them, your choice."  
"Or make them spend an hour with you...torture of the highest degree." Sabertooth chuckeled, and the other villains laughed and agreed,  
"You stink." Deadpool whined, "You pcik on me more than Logan does." He pouted, "I miss Logan. He was fun. Uptight but fun."  
"You wanna swap sides I'll kill you now." Sabertooth smiled,  
"No thank you. Your charming personality kills me as it is." The villains laughed again, Deadpool whispered to Sabertooth, "Not so nice when your being laughed at is it?"

"And now on our tour of New York we are going to visit the-the...oh my god what is that!" A tour guide pointed towards an old warehouse. VAIN 30 walked out, "People get back in the bus!" She yelled as the ran for the bus. The bus spend away narrowly missing a flame thrower,  
"What the hell was that!" The bus driver yelled,  
"I don't know, but we need the Fantastic four, The Avengers, X-Men someone to stop them." She turne dot the driver, "Jerry there had to be at least 30 of them."  
"Relax Ma'am. I'll alert the news stations."

"I agree with Tony." Hank said, "You two should grow up or at least fake it."  
"Not my exact words but thanks Hank." A beat up Tony said coming out of the room. He had got a fresh blood-free outfit. Pepper smiled and hugged him,  
"Don't do that to me again." She whispered. Tony smiled and hugged her back,  
"I won't. Will you play nice with Whitney?"  
"No, but I can fake it." She smiled just as quietly. Tony laughed and Pepper went over to Whitney. The two girls went into a corner and talked,  
"Dude, what did you say?" Clint laughed,  
"Play nice. Or fake it." He smiled. Hank laughed and shook his head.  
"Fake it?" Whitney asked Pepper,  
"C'mon for Tony's sake, Whitney." Pepper asked. Whitney sighed,  
"Fine but only for Tony."  
"Agreed." They walked back over and smiled,  
"You to going to play nice?" Janet asked,  
"Or fake it." The girls smiled together. Tony laughed and Hank hit himself up the face.

"Guys." Steve called looking at a TV down the hall, Tony came running, "Good God you're awake! Anyway take a look."  
"Reports have been coming in for the last 10 minutes of a mass of super villains attacking New York." The flustered report said, "I'm afraid there are at least 30 of them and they are wrecking the place!" A hurteling ball of fire flew towards them. The camera man ducked out of the way with the reporter, "This has been, Cecilia Daily, telling you-telling you to eithe stay at home, get in a bunker or run while you can!"  
"Where is this?" Hank gawked,  
"Downtown." Steve sighed, he turned to face his fellow hereos, "3o of them. 30 how are we going to..."  
"Hello, Avengers," A voice cooed. They all turned back to the Tv to see Doom's face in it. "Fantastic Fools, X-Men and Bug boy."  
"Spiderman!" Peter growled,  
"We outnumber you fools now. There are 30 of us against your pityful little legion. Fight us if you wish, it will be futile however. Defeat is inevitable for you." Deadpool pushed Doom out of the way,  
"Hey guys! Logan, buddy don't listen to him! I'm bored! Come play." Doom shoot him in the head, "Uh...ow?"  
"Fool, shut up!"  
"Nope!" He shoot him again, "Sleepy time now me thinks." Doom slapped himself in the face,  
"Idiot...Just so you 'heroes' know, we hope Iron Man is alright, would be a shame if something...BLEW the situation further out of proportian." Doom started laughing. Tony's brow furrowed. Doom was trying to say something, Blew, blew...his eyes widened,  
"We need to get out of here." He panicked,  
"What?" Natasha asked,  
"He knows we're here! He's going to blow the building. Evacuate..." he hit the fire alarm, "Now!" They all ran for an exit, Tony ran back into the ward room, "Dad, we have to go."  
"Tony? Whats going on?" Howard asked, the other Doctor had already left. Tony grabbed his fathers wrist,  
"Bomb, we have to move!" Then ran quickly to follow the other heroes. Pepper was standing outside the door, "What are you..."  
"I'm not leaving you again." Pepper told him, she grabbed his free hand, "Come on!" They heard the cackeling of the TV behind them, mocking them then the voice spat out a countdown. Pepper started to panick, Tony squeezed her hand,  
"Relax, we'll make it." He smiled,  
"He's counting down from sixty and we're on the 30th floor!" Tony quickly hit his ear piece,  
"Thor, Janet, Hank, Hulk. Grab whoever you can, Hank you'll have to go big, and fly/jump or smash out of the building. We have 48 seconds til it blows."  
"Ark angel will take a few, Sue can put a force field around us all and Reed says he'll be a giant slide." Hank replied, "Tony where are you? We can't find Pepper and Rhodey."  
"Pepper's with me." Tony replied, "Wait...Rhodey?"  
"Tony? Tony?" He heard a voice yelled from up the hall,  
"Rhodey? Oh you idiot!" Tony yelled back,  
"I thought you were stuck!" Rhodey defended, "Or looking for Pepper."  
"No, Rhodey run back to them now, take Pepper and Dad with you." Tony replied,  
"What about you?" Pepper asked,  
"I'm still hurt, I'll run as fast as I CAN BUT YOU GUYS GET OUT." Pepper stood where she was, Tony looked back, "What are you doing?"  
"I'm not leaving you I told you." Tony sighed and held out his hand.  
"This is going to be close." Rhodey called.  
"I know keep running." Tony said.  
"Tony, we won't make it." Howard stated, Tony shook his head,  
"We will, we will."  
"20, 19, 18."  
"Tony!" Pepper cried, now running faster,  
"Kepp running Pep, you'll be fine."  
"15,14,13"  
"STARK! Where are you?" Steve panicked,  
"24th floor,"  
"Tony..."  
"I know Steve, trust me. Get Reed to the 23rd floor balcony window as soon as you are all out."  
"We are." Steve replied, "He's on his way."  
"Come on guys. Only one more floor." He told them charging down the stairs.  
"Tony, we won't..."Rhodey sighed,  
"Yes we will!" Tony yelled, Bursting through the door. He pointed the way to the balcony,  
"9, 8,7..."  
"Go!" Tony yelled pushed Rhodey and Pepper closer to the balcony. He stayed with his Dad going at his pace,  
"Tony hurry up!" Howard yelled,  
"I'm staying with you!" Tony replied,  
"The doors locked!" Pepper panicked, "We can't get to the balcony!" Colour drained from Tony's face,  
"No," He hit his earpice, "Reed punch in the door its locked!"  
"4,3, 2..." Reed punched the dor and Grabbed Rhodey and Pepper,  
"No Tony, come on!" Pepper yelled reaching out her arm.  
"Tony go!" Howard yelled pushhed Tony toward Reeds hand,  
"1." The building felt a shake. Then floor by floor from the bottom up it started to fall,  
"Dad Come on!" Tony yelled at his Dad, who was sliding towards the stairs,  
"Tony!" He panicked losing his balance, Tony grabbed his arm,  
"I got you." He smiled, Tony felt a hand on his shoulder, "Pepper why aren't you out!"  
"I told you, I can't lose you again." She had one hand on Tony one on an super streched finger of Reeds, "Reed pull us!" She yelled, wrapping her arm around Tony's waist, Tony got a firm grip on Howards arm,  
"Zero." Doom cackled. They were all shaken by the blast of the bomb. Reed pulled them all in as fast as he could and pulled his hand out. Opening his hand he only counted three people,  
"No, no Dad!" Tony yelled, trying to get back in, Howard was holding on the the balcony railings are the building started to go up in flames. Reed quickly shot out his other hand and pulled Howard up. The entire building went up in flames and ash and rubble. The building was thankfully empty. The five of them got ot where the rest of the heroes were,  
"Tony if you hadn't have figuired that out..." T'challa said shaking his head.  
"Don't." Tony smiled. "We have to get to the armoury now."  
"You mean the one they know about." Rogue spat,  
"We have to get the armours and weapons I have there other wise we are completly screwed." Tony relplied, he looked back on the burning building that had once been his home, Pepper slid her hand into his,  
"I'm sorry Tony," She soothed, he shook his head,  
"It's just a building. As long as you're ok." He smiled,  
"When did you become a cheese ball?" She laughed,  
"Was that cheesey? I thought it was more corny than cheesey." Pepper sighed, Tony Stark charm, got her everytime.

* * *

**_Hi, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Be sure to check out my Iron Man crossover 'I'm in love with a super hero and a vampire'_**

**_Sorry about spelling mistakes, I'm tired.  
Review!  
_**


	15. Chapter 15,Hearts can't run on batteries

"Must you humiliate me?" Doom snarled at Deadpool, who was currently spinning in circles while humming to himself.

"Hrm? Oh, no that's just for fun." Doom growled at him and he laughed, "Why do you care now? The Avengers are dead are are Fantasticals and X men. The Spider is the only one who could have possibly survived it!" Deadpool reasoned. "Don't get your metal panties in a bunch, yeesh."

* * *

"Tony, this is a bad idea." Pepper snarled in hushed tones as only the Avengers snuck into the armoury.

"As much as it pains me, I agree with red head." Whitney supplied.

"Would you two shush, they think we're dead, we have the element of..." Suddenly 20 Doom bots surrounded the group and raised weaponry. "Surprise?"

"What's the surprise, Avengers soufflé?" Natasha scoffed, raising her arms out to load her wrist pellets.

"How about skewers?" Clint suggest as he shot an arrow that pierced three Doom bots.

"Stop the bad puns and do whatever you want." Tony laughed, running for an armour. Pepper followed quickly behind with Rhodey on their tail. One Doom bot followed them but Tony threw a circuit cutter at it and fried the mother board, causing the machine to shut down.

* * *

"How are they alive?" Doom enquired, watching the whole debacle through the bugs he had in the armoury. He watched as Rescue, Iron Man and War Machine join the rest of the Avengers before leaving, presumably to battle him. "Fools. Without the four and X men they are useless. Unless that Hulk can control himself better we've already won."

"Don't be so sure." Deadpool offered, "They're good, real good. They could kill me if they tried."

"That's impossible."

"Exactly."

* * *

"So, what? We march right into battle?" Rouge gawped as the heroes walked towards Downtown.

"Yep pretty much." Iron Man replied, still unsure but normally he could think on plans once the explosions began.

"No battle plan? Nothing?" She spluttered.

"Pretty much." Tony smirked, the girl gasped again.

"Welcome to Avengers." Hulk laughed slowly. Rick coughed to cover his laugh and smiled at Pepper in her suit, which thankfully covered her blush. Tony was glad the armour covered his scowl. He took her repulsor clad hand in his own and sent a glare at Rick through the mask.

"Tony..." Pepper sighed,

"You're leading him on!"

"I'm his friend." She snapped.

"And my girlfriend." She pulled his hand out of his and walked a bit faster.

"Not if you keep this up." Whitney then smoothed her way to Tony and put her hand in Pepper's place.

"Oh honey, trouble in paradise?" She mocked. Tony growled and shook her hand off and followed Pepper.

"Pep, Pepper I'm sorry I just don't like the way he looks at you."

"And you and Whitney is ok?" She snapped back. Logan walked further away from the teens as did all but Thor who listened intently.

"What? There is nothing there. She likes me I love you."

"Yeah? Well Rick likes me and I love you."

"Thats different!"

"Why!"

"It's me." Tony regretted the words as soon as he had said them. "Pep I..."

"No I get it." She said bitterly. "You're the great Tony Stark, Billionaire, Genius. Why not add Playboy to that, it fits oh so well doesn't it?"

"Pepper you are being unfair..."

"Am I?" She snarled, her repulsors warmed. "It's one set of rules for you Tony and another for everyone else. I'm staying because this team needs me and I need them, not for you. We are done Tony, when you get a heart let me know."

"I have a heart and you know it!" He yelled at her. She spat out a laugh,

"Maybe a heart that runs on batteries doesn't work as well as one that doesn't. Does hurting everyone who cares about you make you happy? Do you want to be the guy who had a string of one night stands and playboy invites?"

"Better than all the ear ache I get from you!" He snarled in anger. Pepper bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes. She was once again thankful for the mask.

"Good thing you won't get it anymore huh?"

"Miss Potts, I took the liberty of disconnection communication's between you and Mr Stark." Jarvis piped in as Pepper turned from Tony. "And your microphone is off. The only one who can hear you is Mr Rhodes."

"Thank you Jarvis." Pepper choked, finally letting emotions show. Her body language remained impassive as tears ran down her face and sobs ripped through her chest.

* * *

"You are an idiot Tony!" Rhodey scolded, listening to both his fuming friend and heartbroken friend at the same time.

"She started it!"

"She was right Tony, and you are being a child." A particularly loud sob came from Pepper's end and Rhodey looked back at the girl. She walked with pride, a straight back and still shoulders. She was always a good actress.

"You always side with her over me."

"Well, that's because you are normally the one who screws up."

_**I'm alive! Yay updates woo woo woo!**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
